Reawakened
by FicsOnFridays6
Summary: What would have happened if Sebastian didn't die? What if he survived, but as a new person? Will Clary learn to love him? Or will she stay with Jace... A Clabastian Fanfic. I have some of my own characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! To the people who are new here, welcome! To the people who read my last fanfic, welcome back! So, just as a quick summary, this is a story about what would have happened if Jonathan(Morgenstern, duh!) didn't die at the end of City of Heavenly Fire. If you guys are still with me, here we go! Btw, I might make this rated M later on depending on how this goes!**

 ***Please note that I don't own the characters, Cassandra Clare does, I only own the plot***

 **~Sara**

Clary could hear Sebastian screaming, and over that, the cries of the endarkened. The noise stopped as suddenly as it started. She looked up to see that the fire was gone, though the ground and both thrones were blackened, the gold on them, charred, burned and melted.

Sebastian lay a few feet away from her, on his back. There was a great hole across the front of his chest. He turned his head slowly toward her, his face white with pain, and her heart contracted.

His eyes were green.

"You," he whispered, and she stared at him, unable to look away. His face had no color, like paper stretched over bone. She didn't dare to look at his chest, where his jacket had fallen away, and she could see blackness across his shirt, like a spill of acid. "You put..the heavenly fire...into the blade of the sword," he said. "It was...cleverly done."

It was a rune, that's all it was," she said, kneeling , her eyes searching his. He looked completely different, not just his eyes but the whole shape of his face. His jawline was softer, his smile without it's cruel shape. "Sebastian..."

"No. I-I'm not him. I'm-Jonathan," he whispered. "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Christopher."

The endarkened crept toward Clary, shouting, "Kill the girl!"

Jonathan struggled to sit upright. "No!" he shouted hoarsely. "Get back!"

The endarkened froze in confusion. Then, pushing past them came Jocelyn.

"Mother?" Jonathan said. He was staring, almost like he couldn't quite focus on her. He began to cough. Blood ran from his mouth. His breath rattled in his lungs.

 _I dream sometime, of a boy with green eyes, a boy who was never poisoned with demon blood, a boy who could laugh, cry, and be human. That's the boy I wept over, but that boy never existed._

Jocelyn's face hardened, as if she were protecting herself from something. She knelt down by Jonathan's head and drew him up onto her lap. Clary stared; she never could have brought herself to touch him like that, but then, her mother has always blamed herself for Jonathan's existence. There was something in her expression that showed that because she had brought him into this world, she would see him out.

As soon as he was propped up, Jonathan's breathing eased. There was bloody foam on his lips. "I'm sorry," he said with a gasp. "I am so..." His eyes tracked to Clary. "I know there is nothing I could do or say now that would allow me to die with even a shred of grace," he said. "And I wouldn't blame you if you cut my throat. But I am..I regret. I'm...sorry."

Clary was speechless. What could she say? _It's all right?_ But it wasn't. Nothing he had done in his life was right, not in this world, not to her. There were things that you could never forgive.

Yet he had not done those things. This person, was not Sebastian, the one who had tortured and murdered and brought destruction.

"Don't," he said, and half closed his eyes. "I see you trying to sort it out. I-" He coughed, more blood appearing on his lips. "I never existed at all. Heavenly fire burns away everything that is evil. Jace survived glorious because he is good. There was enough of him left to live, but I was brown to be evil. There is not enough of me left to survive. You see the ghost of what I could have been. You should hate me. Rejoice when I die. The last thing I want would be to bring you more grief."

"I don't hate you," Clary said firmly. "I hate Sebastian. I don't hate you. Maybe this is who you really are. A good person. You deserve to live."

"That's a beautiful lie to believe," he said, and a smile passed over his face. "The fire of glorious burnt away the demon's blood. All my life it has scorched my veins, weighed me down like lead-my whole life, and I never even knew. I never knew. I've never felt so...light," he said softly, and then he smiled and closed his eyes.

"No..No. You're not dead. You can't be! Please, Jonathan. Please!" Clary cried, shaking his shoulders.

"It's no use. We have to go." Jocelyn said firmly.

"I...can't. No. I won't. He has to come back." Clary said, her hands shaking, struggling to hold the stele in her hands. _C'mon Clary Morgenstern. You have to do this._ She thought to herself. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Clary. Don't you think it's time to give up? We can get over it, together. I mean, good riddance!" Jace said. Jocelyn gave him a look of warning.

Clary's shoulders shook in pure fury and grief. "Don't you think I'm trying? Don't you? But unlike some people, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern _deserves_ a second chance at life. No, I can't get over it. Because I don't want to. I won't. Not until he comes back." _C'mon, Clary. You have to make your power work._ She thought.

She placed the stele on Sebastian's heart. Then, she drew something she never thought she was capable of. A twist between the iratze rune and the rune of love. _Please,_ she thought. _If not for yourself, for me. For our mother. For a second chance to right your wrongs._

She waited for so long...hours. Until Jocelyn finally broke the silence with Jace. "We have to go."

But then she heard a cough. Then a gasp. Clary's eyes brightened with new hope, drawing the rune on Jonathan once more. _Please. Come back to me._ Jonathan's eyes opened, bright green, gasping one word.

"Clary!" Jonathan sat upright once more.

 **Okay...so what do you guys think? Please don't be afraid to give me feedback! Love you all! XOXO**

 **~Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sooo happy! You guys were all sooooo nice! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews and favorites. On. The. First. Chapter. Omgggggggg...** **The first thing I wanted to say is thanks to everyone who read or favorited or reviewed!**

 **Thank you**

 **Ruth M: First one to favorite the story! Lol! I cried too! Since you told me to update quickly...here it is!**

 **Mortal Mallard: I think you're also the guest that reviewed before signing in, but thank you!**

 **Gymratangie: I'm sorry I haven't mentioned in** ** _any_** **of my fanfics yet! Thank you for your positive feedback!**

 **ImaginaryMoonlight: I know you didn't leave a review, but if you're reading this...let me just say I am a huge. Fucking. Fan. I was so happy when you followed! You are such an inspiration and I'm so happy that you actually like what I write!**

 **Just an update. I'm moving very soon so I might have to take a super short break in the middle of June. Anyway...thank you all so fucking much for liking, favoriting, everything! Sorry for the wait, now time for more!**

 **~Sara**

"Clary?" Jonathan gasped.

Clary immediately burst into tears. Jonathan looked up at her. "Is it really that frightening for me to be in your presence?"

"No, Jonathan. I forgive you. I brought you back because I forgave you." Clary said, "Now, let's get you cleaned up and we can go home." She smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

"Not yet. _Jonathan_ has to go on trial." Jace said.

"He's not going on trial if I have any say on this." Clary said firmly, shaking her head no.

"But he's committed unspeakable crimes."

"That was Sebastian."

"How do we know if he's not lying, huh?"

"He's not, and he can hear you." Jonathan mumbled.

"Jonathan must go on trial." Jocelyn said. Clary, Jace and Jocelyn's voices echoed through the dark.

"He's not going to." "Yes he is!" "No he's not!" "He's my son!" They all screamed.

"I'll go on trial." Jonathan said.

"But, Jon-

"Yes, he is." Jace said, "It is the way of the shadowhunters."

Clary started to speak, but Jocelyn covered her mouth. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Portal. Idris."

Clary grumbled behind her mother's hand and drew out her stele.

 **Idris.**

"Are you sure?" Clary asked Jonathan, holding his hand. Jace looked over in concern. What had he done to make Clary so angry at him? She hated Sebastian.

Jia Penhallow and Aline greeted them. "I understand that all of you may have mixed feelings about this, but the citizens of a Idris would never agree to let Sebastian Morgenstern running around the streets. This is necessary." Jia stared. Clary started to protest, but Jace drew her back.

"Jace!" She gasped.

"Later." He grumbled.

"The trial will start immediately. We have been waiting for your arrival." Aline said, gesturing towards a building.

Clary gave Jonathan a nervous smile. They walked in to see a small platform and many Shadowhunters.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Please step on the platform as we discuss your fate." **By the way, I know nothing about law, so please don't criticize anything I say.**

Jonathan walked to the platform. Clary sat down, watching as the consul dictated Jonathan's future.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern-Fairchild. Please come to the consul. Will you take the burden of the Mortal Sword?" Jia asked.

Clary nodded, taking the sword in her hands. Anything to help Jonathan.

"Describe Jonathan in the best of your ability, and his crimes."

"I know every single shadowhunter in here will hate me after I say this, but-" Clary took a deep breath. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern has committed no crimes."

The crowd murmured. "She can't lie." Aline told her mom.

"As I was saying. He has committed no crimes. It was his demon blood. He's a different person. He's not Sebastian. He's Jonathan. The boy that never actually existed. He's not really my brother in a way. More like a boy made from dreams that never came true. This boy, Jonathan, is actually kind. Sweet. Innocent on all accounts. I don't believe any of you who say he's evil. Because he isn't." Then she let go of the sword, and walked straight back to the crowd.

Jia broke the silence. "Now, may Isabelle Lightwood come up here and take the burden?"

Isabelle walked up. In...tears? "I disagree completely and wholeheartedly with Clarissa. Has she forgotten what Sebastian has done to us?"

"And exactly what is that?" Jia questioned.

"He killed my brother. Many others. Max was 9 years old. Too young to deserve it. This is just ONE personal experience. Think of the thousands of others he killed. Did he ever even give a fuck about it? NO."

"Do you believe Clary that he has changed?"

"No, I don't."

"Thank you, Isabelle. The consul will decide the rest."

Jia talked to the consul. She looked pained. Clary was crying, knowing what was coming next. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. For unspeakable crimes against your own kind, torturing an angel, and kidnapping, you are hereby...sentenced to death."

 **How was that? Good? Bad? Leave a review! Sorry it was bad, I had writers block. This is so short! I promise better content in the future! I have it all planned out! XOXO!**

 **~Sara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, I'm on summer break now, which means I can write almost every single day! Be prepared! Guess what? I'm already planning a sequel to reawakened! Haha. Anyway, about my break, it's over now! I told you guys it would be short! Enough blabbering. There will be shout outs and stuff at the end.**

 **~Sara**

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. For unspeakable crimes against your own kind, torturing an angel, and kidnapping, you are hereby...sentenced to death."

"No! You can't do this! Please, please! I'll do anything!" Clary pleaded.

"Our decision is final. There will be no bringing him back. Jonathan will have one day to spend with his loved ones, and tomorrow he will be publicly executed with heavenly fire." Jia stated.

Clary screamed and screamed and screamed in pain, hugging herself, unable to stop. "You may now go." Jia told Jonathan. Jonathan walked over to Clary.

"Clary. It's fine. I deserve it." Jonathan said.

"No. No you don't. It's not fair!why do you always get punished when you don't even deserve it? Jia is such an asshole!" Clary shouted, causing Jia to look her way.

"My words are final, Clarissa. No matter how much you dislike me, nothing can change Jonathan's sentence." Jia explained.

Clary was furious. "How dare you." She replied, lunging for her. Jonathan held her back.

"It's not worth it. I just want to spend my last day with you." Jonathan said. "I don't care if they take my life. I just want to live one happy day with no one stopping me from living it."

Clary took in a deep breath, taking in Jonathan's words. "Jonathan. Will you promise me something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Promise me that if there's any chance that you're pure good, run as far as you can from Idris and hide until I can find you."

"I-

"You promised." Clary looked up at Jonathan's face.

"I promise." He said, "Now let's enjoy my first real day of being alive."

Clary smiled. "I know just the place." They walked together to a beautiful fountain. The water looked almost green in the sun, and a deep sense of happiness flooded within her. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"Attention all Shadowhunters in Idris. There have been reports of a deathly disease here in Idris. Please come to the center of Idris immediately. I repeat, all shadowhunter come to the heart of the city."

Clary sighed. Again, she was wrong. Something always ruined her life. "C'mon, Jon. Let's go."

Once they got to the heart, Clary saw a sight so horrible that she didn't want to describe it. **Btw guys, this disease was inspired by Tomb Raider the movie!** Two men in cages, dark, purple lines all over there skin, their flesh completely rotten. They were struggling, and they looked like they were in so much pain...

She reached out towards one of them, only to be shoved back. _Do not touch him, for you too will be infected._ Brother Enoch stared at her.

"There has to be an explanation for all of this!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"And I have the explanation which you seek." A shadowhunter whom Clary had never seen before responded. "I am Kenta of the Institute in Tokyo, Japan. There is a disease there that is spreading like wildfire. It all started when two angry men went searching for Himiko, a sorceress who had the disease centuries ago in Japan. They touched her, and they got infected. We have no cure. It's now spreading throughout Idris."

"Just after the whole Lilith business is done, more trouble?" Jace questioned Kenta.

"We're terribly sorry." Kenta said.

"What do we do? Just stand here? These men obviously need help!" Clary exclaimed.

"So do the hundreds of infected in Idris." Kenta said gravely. "I'm afraid we just have to stay put."

"Well, what do we do while we stay put?"

Isabelle appeared out of nowhere. "Well, we could preform that public execution."

"NO! Clary screamed.

The crowd murmured in agreement. "Then it is decided. During this grave moment, we will preform the execution we have all been waiting for." Jia stated, "Someone please hold Clary back."

Clary screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice was gone, and after she was no longer capable of speaking, tears of lost hope flew down her cheeks. _Enough, Clarissa._ Clary thought to herself. _It won't help Jonathan if you have a panic attack. Don't lose hope, don't lose hope, don't lose hope._

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Please proceed." Jia stated. Jonathan slowly walked up onto the platform, staring at the sunset. It was beautiful, and it was the last sunset that he would ever see...

But he continued to watch as the sun started to disappear, marking Jonathan's last day on earth. "The heavenly fire?" Jia asked Brother Enoch, as Brother Zachariach drew out a blade, as beautiful as it was frightening. The red, orange, yellow, and slight blue in the sky reminded Clary that the execution was about to come. Sunsets would no longer be an enjoyment to her.

Jia nodded to both brothers and took the blade. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Do you realize that you have committed crimes against your own kind that have endangered us all?" One nod. "Do you accept the fact that you deserve your sentence?" Another. "Are you ready for your sentence?" Nod. "Do you have anything to say before this."

He nodded and broke away from Jia's grip. He stared right at Clary and stated, "I promise." Then, he nodded at Jia. "I'm ready for my death."

Jia started an explanation to the crowd. "In case the people in our audience do not now, this man is Jonathan Christopher _Morgenstern._ Yes, of the contaminated bloodline. He is half of the demon Lilith. He has committed crimes to grave for me to speak, and has taken hundreds of lives. If he has taken a life, he should be punished with death. That is as written by Jonathan the original shadowhunter. It is decreed in our laws, and therefore there will be no objection." She said harshly. She unsheathed the sword. "This is supplicium, the executioners sword, named execution in Latin. It is only used for the worst of our criminals."

"He's not a-

"SILENCE!" Jia screeched, her voice booming through the square.

The crowd watched anxiously as Jia took the sword and swung it, clearly, at Jonathan's chest. Then fire struck out in many directions, causing the crowd to gasp. Clary's vision blurred, and after all the smoke was gone, there was nothing there. But then Clary remembered something.

 _He promised._

 **So, how was the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? I have been literally working on it all week! Good thing I have a prewritten chapter I can publish tomorrow, so look out for more! But first, this:**

 **Jodie(Guest): Aww, that review was sooo sweet! If you're reading this, thanks, and no, I'm not going to leave because I got soooo much love.**

 **Lullaby baby rock a by: You got it girl! Do you think i would let my baby die? No way! It's all been planned...okay, that legit sounded like something the illuminati would say, LOL**

 **Ruth M: Noooooo! I'm not taking a break! I don't want you to go to rehab! LOL. Gonna keep writing!**

 **Guest: Id you were the one who wrote-"** O.o Wat? Death? Hun, I love your writing hope u update soon!" **I don't know who you are, but thank you so much for that compliment! You have no idea how that boosted my self esteem. Thanks.**

 **Thanks again to every single person who has read this, and here are some credits to where I got some inspiration from:**

 **Tomb Raider(2018)**

 ***All rights to Cassandra Clare unless she suddenly turns into a crazy asian teenage girl!***

 **Love ya all! Feel free to PM me for previews and stuff!**

 **~Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Um...the next few chapter won't really have Jonathan in them, but yeah. I'm on summer break, so I've been writing every other day! Get ready for updates every single week!**

 **~Sara**

 _He promised._

Clary stopped struggling in Brother Zachariach's arms and he let go. Perhaps he thought that she needed time to mourn. But she couldn't give up hope. Jonathan was in fact a purely good spirit now, and nothing could hurt him. She wouldn't let anything hurt him. _I will find you._ She thought to herself.

A sudden, bloodcurdling scream stopped her from doing anything else. She heard several voices. "Another infected?" "Another?" "More of the virus?"

Clary looked over to see who the new infected was, and saw her very own mother.

"MOM!" Clary screamed in shock, rushing towards her. She nodded at the two men by her side and helped them gently place her on a stretcher. "Follow me." Clary said, trying to keep her cool. Every. single. time. That she tried to have a good time, something went wrong. Nothing was ever going to change. How could she possibly think about living a life as a shadowhunter? They were so cruel.

Once she and her mother got into their home, and her mother was safely in bed, a medic arrived. "Dr. Rush, is there anything that I can do to help?" She cried. Jocelyn then shook off the covers and pointed at Clary wildly.

"Get her out!" Her mom mumbled, picking up a book and tossing it towards her. "Out!"

Dr. Rush sighed. "She doesn't want you to get sick." But Clary stayed, watching from the corner of the room.

"She is too far in the disease to go any other way. She needs to be bled to get the demon's poison out of her system!" Dr. Rush said, taking out his tele. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to." As Clary watched ounces and ounces of black blood pouring out of her mother's veins, her vision blackened.

When she opened her eyes, Dr. Rush was in front of her. "I have discussed with your mother. You are to be sent to a Shadowhunter training camp in England where there is no epidemic. Your mother wishes for you not to be sick." He explained.

"NO! You can't ship me off to some place that I've never been to just because my mother is sick."

"You don't understand, Clarissa. If you get infected, your mother will lose hope and surely die. The only way I can successfully try and heal her is by keeping you safe and using the proper treatments."

Clary sighed in defeat. Her mother needed to get better.

"By the way, we _have_ Lucian Greymark to come with you, if that makes you feel any safer."

Clary let out a huge breath of relief and said, "Are you sure that you'll take good care of her?"

"Of course, of course." Dr. Rush said.

"Someone left these for you." Dr. Rush gestured at an envelope.

 _Clary~I write to you in haste. My thoughts are racing uncontrollably. This is the Morgenstern necklace. Wear it at all times, and it will protect you. Take care, Clary. I don't want you to get sick. With the fever everywhere, I have had a chance to go hide. I'm going to be gone for a while, but hey, I promised. We'll watch for the sunset together again as soon as this plague has passed._

 _~Jon_

Morning came to soon and it was already time to leave home.

"Clary!" Luke cried and pulled Clary in for a hug. "The carriage is ready."

"I thought we were going by portal."

"It's too dangerous right now. The plague is everywhere, and warlocks are too scared to come out."

"But I can-

"No." Luke said.

With the bad road conditions, it took them about an hour to be clear of the city line. The mosquitos were everywhere. Clary smacked her arms and legs until her skin stung. Luke wiped sweat off his face and neck. Clary waved away a mosquito that was buzzing in her ear.

"It's the smell of the driver," Clary exclaimed. He's so smelly that he's attracting every single bug around here!"

Luke laughed. The laughter caught in his throat and made him cough. Clary watched in alarm as his face reddened. She pounded his back until he raised his arm in protest.

"I'm fine, Clary, I'm fine. No need to beat me senseless."

The driver turned around in his seat and glared at them. "He isn't sick, is he? I won't have any plague victims in my carriage."

"Oh! Watch the road! You're about to kill us all! We're fine back here." Clary snapped.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You sound like your mother, ordering people around like that."

"Some people need to be ordered around."

"That's true." He straightened his legs. "And now I'm going to get some sleep before we get to that dreadful place."

Clary settled in next to him so her head rested on his chest. The rhythmic noise of the wheels and the hum of the insects turned into a lullaby.

Clary woke up when the wheels stopped turning. She had to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked. The driver just pointed up the road.

Four shadowhunters armed with longswords block our way.

One of the men stopped and said, "Don't be afraid. We don't mean any harm."

Clary's hand stayed on her stele. "You're entering England," said a second man. "Are you three planning on staying here?"

"Just passing through." said the driver. "I'm taking those two to London, and I'm heading for York."

"We've been authorized by the city council to keep out fever victims. I have to ask you to step down so our doctor here can have a look at you."

The driver jumped down. Clary shook Luke to wake him. The doctor examined the driver, peering under his eyelids and looking at his veins. Clary shook Luke harder.

"Wake up," she exclaimed. "There's a doctor here to see us!"

He didn't move. Something inside her twisted. She pinched his nose.

"Luke," she said, her voice even louder. "Please wake up."

"Is there a problem, miss?" The doctor walked to the side of the carriage. He opened Luke's eyes, and Luke woke up with a start.

"What in the name of the angel!" Luke broke off into a coughing fit. "Water," he croaked.

I looked back at the other men. "Can he please have some water? We've been traveling all day in the sun!"

The doctor stepped back and covered his mouth with his hand. "Take this man back to wherever he came from!" He commanded. "He is infected with disease."

 **So, I'm not going to shoutout today because I don't have much time(I'm moving into my new house). Review, favorite follow! Did you guys like it? Yes or no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi people, I'm back at it again with more chapters! I'm going to be fully moved into my new house next week, and boy am I excited! I'm really happy because I can update so much, and I hope you guys like that too. I really appreciate everyone's kindness.**

 **gymratangie- I don't know why I don't mention you more often! Thank you for all of the compliments!**

 **Ruth M- Thanks for staying with me through my whole journey through fanfiction. About Luke...we'll see, and please don't get mad at me in the future.**

"That's nonsense!" Luke cried. "There's nothing wrong..." He broke off into another coughing fit. Clary stared in horror at Luke, then the doctor.

"You have to help him!" Clary cried. "If he's sick, you have to help him."

The driver grabbed Clary's waist, hoisted her up, and threw her straight onto the road. He and the doctor lifted Luke and deposited him beside her.

"I have nothing to do with them," the driver said. "They only got on about a mile ago! They were walking and I picked them up."

"He's lying!" Clary shouted.

"I don't have the demon plague. I'm perfectly healthy. Just let me through so I can get to York by nightfall. I won't stop for anyone." The driver stated.

"Go ahead," the doctor nodded, "Make haste."

The driver brought his whip down with every ounce of his strength, and the carriage lurched forward. Clary stared with her mouth wide open as the wagon disappeared in the hot summer air. Their food, our clothing-stolen. This couldn't be happening.

"Go back to Idris," the doctor stated. "There are other doctors there that can treat him. You can't stay here."

"Are you insane?" Clary protested. "Idris is miles away!"

"Don't you have any mercy?" Luke cried, still hacking.

The leader of the four men looked down at him.

"We have to take care of our own, sir. We're terribly sorry."

Clary glared at the men with so much hatred that she could've mentally ran them down with a seraph blade.

"And I will look after mine," Luke vowed. "I shall look after mine."

They hadn't walked far before Luke started to shake with chills.

"Can we rest for a bit?" Luke asked.

Clary shrugged off her sweatshirt and formed a pillow for Luke's head. She wanted to ask him about what they would do next, but he was asleep before she could say a word.

She bit the inside of her cheek to force back tears. Crying wouldn't help anything. She put her hand on Luke's forehead. It was burning with heat.

Think, she commanded herself. They had no food and water. They were at least 30 miles from Idris. It would take days to walk back, and that was if Luke was feeling well. It's just a fever, she told herself. It's just a fever. It had to be a fever, because there would be absolutely no way she could take care of him if he had the demon plague. She ran her tongue over her dry lips. The first thing they needed was a drink of water.

She slipped a canteen from Luke's belt. "I'll be back soon," She whispered and kissed his forehead.

She walked a few hundred steps until she found something.

A line of willow trees. (A/N If you see a line of willow trees, they lead to water!)

The stream was clear and sweet. She drank some water and washed her face. It was much cooler under the willow tree than where she left Luke. Maybe she could bring Luke over here when he woke up.

But first she had to find food. A row of raspberry bushes were nearby, heavy with ripe fruit lined the other side of the stream. She splashed over and started to pick the raspberries.

With fresh water and food, she and Luke could regain their strength and then head back to Idris. She ran back to Luke.

Luke slowly opened his eyes. She peered at them closely. His eyes were bloodshot, but they weren't black. Good, she thought. Just a fever. He pushed himself up to lean against the tree trunk.

"Here." I fumbled with the canteen. "You need some water. You'll feel better."

Water spilled along his cheeks and neck. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and smiled.

"Delicious."

"I have raspberries too." She said.

"Sit close to me, Clary." he said. "I want to see your face."

She made herself comfortable in the dirt and shared berries with him.

Luke slowly raised a raspberry to his mouth.

"I'm a fool," He said.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm a fool," he repeated. "Worse, an old fool. It's my fault we got stuck here.."

His voice drifted off but his eyes didn't close. Would he be strong enough to walk back to Idris? Maybe they should try in the morning after he had a good rest.

The birds whistled and she woke up with a start. Clary laid her hand on Luke's chest. His heart beat quickly like a drum. She was so thirsty, but the canteen was empty.

Luke's eyes were still clear, but his nose was red and his throat raspy.

"Cold," he said.

"Cold? Are you cold?" How could he be cold? The sun was beating down at them, burning Clary's pale skin.

He shivered.

"Should I make a fire?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Even the effort of speaking a few sentences had exhausted him. She closed her eyes too.

She dreamt of water, and food. Then a noise snapped her awake.

A footstep. A heavy footstep, closeby.

"What was that?" A strange voice asked.

 **That was it! How was it? Good? Bad? Be prepared for things to get worse...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys(again!). So I think, I said think, I'm going to be updating every other day or every two days, depending on how busy I am. I don't know if you guys want more information about me, but if you do, just ask anything and I'll answer(except for questions like where I live, etc...)! Just for fun! I want to briefly thank Ruth M today. She recently sent me a really sweet PM that I'm so grateful for. I love writing, and I'll never stop as long as there are kind people like you. Thanks. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **~Sara**

Everything went silent and Clary held her breath.

"Probably a rat," a second voice answered. "Hurry up, get over here."

Another footstep. Clary turned toward the noise and saw a thin man in the moonlight. He was as tall as a door, and she couldn't see his face. ( **A/N I know what you people were thinking...slenderman? Nope.** ) He glanced around the tall grass. His eye did not catch her in the shadows.

A second man crept toward the first man, a lot shorter than the first.

"There's no one here. It's an abandoned camp. Just take what you can steal and let's get away," the tall one said with more confidence in his voice. "You worry too much."

Clary closed her eyes. She was dreaming. She had to be. These men weren't here. She opened her eyes again. The tall one opened Clary's bag. The short one peered into the bag full of raspberries.

"I saw what I saw, and I saw smoke coming from that campfire pit," the short one said. "I don't know why I follow you. We should've gone down to Idris. Nobody's there." He said worriedly.

"You worry too much. Look at this fireplace, there's been no light here for weeks. I'm sure of it. Come over here and help me. I'm sure they have some silver and gold hidden somewhere, no doubt. Check that bag over there," he said as he pointed to the bag right beside Clary.

Clary's stomach flipped. What should she do? If she screamed, Luke might wake up, and they would attack them both. She could try to run and portal somewhere, but who could she run to? Would anyone care about a robbery when there was a demon plague at every door?

The short man took a few steps in Clary's direction, and then stopped. He turned his back on her.

"It's too dark here. I need a witchlight."

She slipped out of the blankets. She needed to get them out of the house. If she could sneak off...

The tall one swore.

"You don't need a witchlight. Shut up and do what you're told."

She froze against the grass as the short one approached, grumbling under his breath. The short one stood three feet away. She tried not to breathe.

"Look at this," the short one said as he held up her seraph blade.

"It's worth nothing hereabouts," he said, "but I bet it would fetch a handsome sum in New York." He opened a sack tied to his belt and put the seraph blade in.

Her hands balled into fists as he collected the rest of their weapons. Aegis, seraph blades, witchlights, all smudged by his fingers, polluted by his breath. How dare he! Her jaw tightened. Why were they here, standing in the grass, stealing all her important items? She wanted to drop him into a sack and throw it into the stream.

The tall thief lifted Luke's knife from his satchel. "Got to New York if you want, but I know a gentleman in York who will pay a pretty price for this."

"That's not worth anything," the short one laughed. "I could get a better price for my old socks. It's a piece of junk."

She glared at him from her hiding place. Luke had had that knife since she was born. He had told her himself.

The tall one pulled the knife from it's scabbard and slashed it through the air.

"Maybe I won't sell it then. It could be a handy weapon." He tested the blade with his thumb. "Still sharp, and I don't see a bit of rust." He advanced toward his partner, waving the knife.

"C'mon. Let's fill our bags and leave. You can play around at the tavern."

The tall one wouldn't listen. He moved forward, continuing to wave the knife wildly. He shuffled forward another foot and waved his arm again, the knife level with Clary's neck.

"NO!" She creamed as she ducked. As soon as the knife passed over her head and ran, colliding with the tall man and knocking his over.

"It's a ghost!" the short man cried.

"It's a girl, you moron," the tall one growled as he jumped to his feet. "Get her!"

Two bony hands curled around her shoulders like the claws of a panther and yanked her backward. Clary hit the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. The tall man tied her against the tree.

"You should have let her go," the short one said. "What good is she to us?"

"This hag here will tell us where they've hidden their cash."

She spat at him.

Smack! The tall man slapped her across the face. "Where's the money."

"We've already been robbed. You're too late."

The man drew his arm back to hit her again and she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

Clary paled. The tall man hesitated. "She's hiding something." He drew back suddenly and hit her in the face again.

He head rang and lights danced in front of her eyes.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY? TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!" The tall man demanded.

"Get away from her!"

Luke stood behind me, a rifle aimed at the heart of the man who had hit her.

"Oh, by the angel," said the short man.

"He's not going to shoot," said her attacker. "Look at him-he can barely even stand. His knees are knocking together. One shot and he'll fall over, isn't that right? Now tell me where the money is or I'll have to hurt this little girl over here."

Everything happened at once. The gun fired just as the tall men leapt to the side. The blast knocked Luke over. the tall man jumped on Luke and punched him in the face. Clary kicked at the tall man until he hit her with the back of his hand and sent Clary sprawling.

She struggled to her feet. She picked up her stele, holding it with both hands.

"Let. go. of. him!" She screeched.

The man ignored her. His hands were around Luke's throat. Luke fought back weakly, but it had no effort. The man struck Luke's head against the floor. Luke's eyelids fluttered, then closed.

"NOOOOOO!" Clary screamed. She grabbed Luke's knife and swung it at the thief's shoulder. He howled and rolled to the side, grasping at his wound.

The man ran out as fast as he could.

"Don't move, I'll help you." She dropped the knife.

He looked up at her with a slow smile. "I always knew you had it in you," he said hoarsely. "You're a fighter, no doubt about it."

"Shoosh, don't say anything," she cautioned. "I need to get you some water."

"No," he insisted. He grabbed her arm. "Stay."

He fumbled for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Clary," he panted. "I'm leaving you alone."

Clary shook her head. No. No. Anything but this. This would not happen. No. Please, angel. Anything but this.

He nodded once. "My time. Too early. So sorry."

She covered her mouth to hold in the scream and rocked back and forth. After all they had been through, to die like this. Don't die. "Don't die, Luke. Please don't die. I love you. Please, please. Oh dear angel, please don't die."

"Strong," he whispered. "Beautiful. Artistic. Clever. My sweet Clary." His eyes closed.

She bent down to kiss his forehead and thought she heard his last words.

"Love you."

 **Um. Sorry. Please don't be mad. Good? Bad?**


	7. Just an Update! Not a chapter!

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating for...two weeks? Has it been that long? My boyfriend and I and the band I'm in had a really important concert yesterday, and right now, the band is my priority. Anyways, I think i'll have sometime to write later today or tomorrow, so that's when the next update will be. Again, I'm really really sorry but music was my priority briefly, and now I have time to write again. So if I disappear for a while, it means it has something to do with the band or I died.**

 **I love you all, and thanks again for understanding.**

 **~Sara(Sarjoo06)**


	8. Chapter 7(This is so short, I'm sorry!)

**Oh my fucking god I have not updated in sooo long! I am so so so sorry, I had so much to do with my band, job, and other things along with babysitting my little brother. I feel horrible for basically leaving you guys on a cliffhanger and then not updating for two weeks. TWO WEEKS? Ugh you have no** ** _idea_** **how much I missed you guys!** **Anyways, I thought I would respond to some reviews since I haven't done that in a while actually.**

 **Ruth M: Thanks for the support. I also want to thank you for trusting me after I have killed Luke. Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Lullaby baby rock a by bye: That's a really long username, I haven't actually talked about that before but did you always have to by's or did I always misspell it? LOL. Anyways, yes, Jon did escape. Remember the letter from I think either chapter 2 or 3? I love your story about Suzanna as well. If other people are reading this, go check it out! It's a really adorable and sweet story!**

 **gymratangie: I hope I didn't spell that wrong...I'm sorry for not giving you an update soon like you asked! Also sorry for killing Luke1 I'm sorry for everything I did, actually. LOL**

 ***All rights to Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot***

Luke was dead. Dead. How was that possible? Where had Clary gone wrong? She shouldn't have screamed and woken him up. Now she was alone, but she knew that they were going to Idris. She needed to get them sent to the Silent City for murder. She had a motive, and she was not going to rest until those bitches were behind bars for the rest of their lives. She needed to find Jon as well. Where could he be? Does he have a false identity? She needed to find him. Her mother was also sick. More of a reason to go back to Idris. She opened a portal and walked through.

After what seemed like ages she got to Idris to hear screams and the sound of weapons clanging. Clary ran as fast as her feet would take her to where the center of the noise came from and saw the same thieves from earlier. Being taken away in handcuffs. She felt a sense of relief but she still felt the sense of revenge in her that needed to kill those thieves. She knew that if she killed them, she would also be sent to the silent city, and they would all be dead. Instead, Clary decided to search for her mother.

When she came to the Fairchild Manor and tried to turn the doorknob, it was locked. Even after she tried an opening rune, the door wouldn't budge. She kicked the door with all her strength, and nothing happened.

"Hello? Anyone? Mom?" She called but heard nothing. Then Clary realized that she could look through the window and find her mother. A horrifying realization struck through her mind as she comprehended the fact that her mom might be dead. Like Luke. Like Jon possibly could be. No, Jon had to be alive.

She looked into the window of her mom's bedroom but saw nothing. Not a single sign of life anywhere. What if her mom really was dead? Then she realized something. What if her mother had went after her? What if her weak, sick mother had gotten to England and realized she was not there, and thought she was dead? She started panicking, imagining so many things before she shouted, "STOP!" Everyone on the street stared at the red-headed girl who was clenching her fists, which were now bloody from sinking her nails into her skin.

"What are you people looking at?" She scoffed, crossing her arms and swiftly walking down the street. "UGH!" She screamed, pulling some of her scarlet locks from her head.

She barely even noticed when 2 roses came falling down from above her. She blinked and then kneeled down to pick them out. One was red, and one was...black. She touched the black petals slowly to realize it was paint...She turned around the rose to see one strand of blonde hair on it. She immediately knew it was Jonathan's hair...But what about the red rose? She turned that one around to see a note attached to it.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I just spotted you here, in Idris. Mother just left yesterday to go to a better hospital where she will hopefully be treated. I did as I promised, and I have hid. Here in Idris. If you want to see me, I've changed my identity. My name is now Chris Luna-Noctem. I died my hair black, which is what the black paint is from. I love you, Clary, and I hope I'll see you soon, and don't get sick. Please._

 _~Jon_

 **Hello people! Sorry for the short chapter! This is actually so so short, but I don't have much time, I'm really sorry guys! We've got an update from Jon, and all sorts of crazy stuff going on. How was the comeback chapter? Good? Bad? Review, favorite and follow! I promise there will be more coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm going to update now because I'm going to be gone for another week...(I'm so sorry please don't kill me ?) But um...here you go and since I don't have much inspiration, this one might be short as well...**

 **~Sara**

There were a lot of things going on, but one thing was for sure. Jon was safe, and he was okay! All she had to do was ask someone in the clave for Chris Luna-Noctem. The second thing she knew for sure was that her mother was either still sick or dead. She could work with that. Everything was okay, everything was okay...that was what she was telling herself, but she knew it wasn't true. Her hopes of having a happy family were basically gone. He mom was probably dead, Jon could never be his true self, his father was a crazy lunatic, Luke was dead...and she didn't even know what was going on with her friendship(or non-friendship) with the Lightwoods. After all the hateful things that Isabelle had said to her during Jonathan's trial, she didn't even know if they were friends. She hadn't even talked to Magnus, the warlock who had basically watched her grow up...

But she had to pull herself together. She couldn't give into all the craziness. It would be harder to put herself back together after she fell apart then to just put herself back together immediately. She had to be strong. For everyone she cared about. First step, find Jon. Well, Chris Luna-Noctem. How did he even come up with that name anyway?

She went to the area where the consul was meeting and waited for them to finish. As soon as they finished, she went straight to Jia.

"Ah, here to complain about your brother again? He's dead." Jia said.

"No. Do you know anyone of the name Chris Luna-Noctem? He's new in Idris." She glared at Jia.

"oh, him. He was...interesting. Is there any reason you wanted to see him?"

"No, I just wanted to make some friends." Clary stated.

"He's right across the street. He lives in the black apartment."

"Thank you, Jia." Clary said.

"Your welcome, Clary." Jia nodded.

Clary ran out of the building and went as fast as her feet could take her to Jon. She rang the doorbell several times.

"Stop ringing the doorbell, whoever you are," Jon opened the door and his mouth dropped wide open. "Clary? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not." Clary whispered, staring at his dyed black hair and purple earring. "Um...nice makeover."

"Wanna come in?" Jon asked. "It's a bit of a mess, but **(Fun Fact: I choked on a banana here)** I guess it's my home."

"You're okay." Clary smiled, not believing what was happening. "You actually look like what you did when you were pretending to be Sebastian Verlac.

"That wasn't me. That was Sebastian." He motioned towards himself. "This is me. I haven't hurt anyone, and I just wish people could understand that. Sebastian is the one who had demon blood coursing through his veins. I'm Jonathan, a guy who barely knows you. What I do know, is that I really, really, really, like you." His green eyes bore into hers, his hands slip into her hair, and then... _someone rings the fucking doorbell._ Ugh. Jon quickly let go of her and went to answer the door.

Now Clary had even more questions flowing through her mind. What was that supposed to be? Was he going to kiss her? By like did he mean, like LIKE or just as a sister? She was confused as well. She and Jace...well, she could assume that they weren't together anymore. It was obvious! But she had to ask herself a question. Did _she_ like Jon, not in a brotherly way but did she want him as a boyfriend?

Like Jon had said...he wasn't Sebastian, the guy who was basically obsessed with her in a weird, demonic way. This guy never existed at all until now. They weren't really related, technically. He was just an idea that Clary had brought to life, like how it would be if she was a demon child instead of an angel child. That was an idea as well, and if Jonathan had had her powers, they could have been in opposite places right now. So, in a way, Jon wasn't real. He was just an idea. That didn't mean she couldn't love him.

The way she had felt about Jon, she hadn't felt about Jace or Simon. It wasn't the brotherly feeling of Simon, it wasn't the brief moment of admiration with Jace...it was something else. But what could that something possibly be?

"Clary...it's Jace. Should I let him in?" Jon growled.

"No. It's fine, I'll speak to him outside." I said, walking outdoors.

"Clary. Clary, i'm sorry for everything I did and everything my family did. Please forgive me. Also, I hope your brother is doing well in hell. Oh, that rhymed!"

Clary reddened as she balled her fists and said, "You come here begging for my forgiveness and you decide to insult my family? Well, no. I'm never going to forgive you, and I bet Jon is in heaven. But you know where you deserve to go? Fucking hell. Now get out of this apartment before I kill you."

"Clary-I thought you hated Sebastian!"

"I had a change of heart. But you need to get out of here before I kill you and nobody finds the body." Clary threatened.

"Clary! Clary, please!" Jace shouted as Clary slammed the door in his face.

Clary stood in front of the door in silence until Jon broke it, saying, "um..sorry to bother you but do you want to have a movie night? Just you and me? I want to get to know you better."

 _Relax, Clary. it doesn't mean anything._ She said to herself. "Sure! Looking forward to it!"

"Perfect. I have to go take a quick shower and then I'm all yours." Jon replied, taking his shirt off.

 _Oh, great. Now I'm thinking about him in the shower._

 **So, how was the chapter? We've got Jace back, Clace broken up, Jon and Clary have a semi-date, everyone's conflicted, and Clary's having some crazy thoughts...Follow, favorite, and review and see you in a week and a half because of my vacation!**

 **~Sara**


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my god guys I am so so so sorry for not updating for 2 whole weeks. I've been really busy with everything going on with my life. On a positive note, I have a gig next week :) and I became a blue belt in taekwondo! I think you guys are going to really enjoy this chapter! *Cough* Kissing scene *Cough* What's going on in your guys' lives? I actually tried to write this 3 times but never liked it, and since I don't really have time to individually answer your reviews, just thanks everyone! I love you all so much!**

 **~Sara**

* * *

Jace flopped down on the couch, sighing. "I'm sorry, Jia. I couldn't convince her."

"What do you mean? I thought she was head over heels for you last time I saw her...which was right before you all went to hell. Literally. What changed?" Jia asked him.

"I'm not sure. She just stopped loving me all of a sudden..." Jace mumbled.

"What about the whole "I brought Jonathan back to life" thing? Does that have anything to do with it?" Aline asked Jace. "I mean, she seems pretty close to him. Why can't we just capture him and use him as bait? We know for sure that Clary will come rescue him!"

"Jonathan wouldn't hurt a fly in the state he's in right now." Jia said. "Everything that made him even remotely cruel is gone. Clary recreated him as, basically an angel."

"So what do I need to do?" Jace asked.

"Anything. All you need to do is get Clary in the City of Bones by the end of this month, and you'll get all the money you want." Jia said.

"Alright." Jace gave Aline a quick kiss on the lips before he got up and left.

* * *

"So...you still up for movies?" Jon asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Absolutely." Clary grinned, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Good. I was gonna fake cry until you agreed if you had said no."

"Any movie you wanna watch?" Clary asked Jon.

"Do you have any favorites?" Jon asked Clary.

"Um...I'm a total nerd so...Star Wars or Lord of the Rings I guess." Clary shrugged.

"Hm..I was gonna suggest Dunkirk." Jon said.

"Oh yeah! I heard that it was really good!" Clary smiled. "Now gimme the remote or you'll be sorry..." Jon quickly handed her the remote.

After a few minutes through the movie, Jon said, "This is actually pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Clary said, eyes glued to the screen. "Popcorn?"

"yeah, sure." Jon said as he takes a handful of throws his arm on her shoulder. Clary blushes and Jon eyes her curiously. "Is this okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Jon's thumb started rubbing circles over her shoulder. "I'm not sure about your feelings for Jace, and I'm your (kinda sorta?) brother. I wasn't sure if you were gonna think this was weird, and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't have any feelings for Jace, Jon. I told you." Clary said softly. "And you're not Sebastian, you're Jon."

"I guess so." Jon said, and then he popped a few pieces of popcorn into Clary's mouth.

Clary screeched as she watched a man get shot in the eye and clutched onto Jon.

Jon laughed. "The great and powerful Clary Fairchild, the one that can bring the dead back to life, scared of something in a movie?"

"Hey!" Clary laughed as she started throwing popcorn at Jon's face.

Jon gave her a glare and then started flinging the popcorn everywhere until the whole apartment was a complete mess.

Clary fell off the couch laughing hysterically. She propped herself up on one elbow and noticed that Jon had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes met.

Lying so close to Jon, Clary couldn't help but notice for the first time how muscular he was, and how lush his lips looked. She let her gaze slip lower to the body she had seen hundreds of times, but it looked...so different today.

What the hell was she doing? Jon was her...kinda brother. In no way should she be noticing how his abs looked. ***Fangirl squeal!***

"Wow, when did you get these?" Clary teased, reaching to run her hand along his impressive six-pack. But Jon caught her hand before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, Clary thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Clary opened her mouth with a low moan before Jon quickly yanked away.

"I'm sorry." Jon said.

"It's not your fault," Clary said. "I kissed back."

"Whatever." Jon said, focusing back to the movie. "let's keep watching."

* * *

 **EEEEEEEEE! They finally kissed! I don't even know why I did that but since I made you guys wait so long for another chapter, here is you guys's thank you present! Also, lemme know what other kinds of fanfics I should write, because this one is kinda coming to an end. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to "That Was Not Expected!" Lemme know in the reviews! Bye and I luv luv luv you all!**

 **~Sara**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello hello hello! I'm so happy that the two finally kissed ughhh. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Special thanks to lullaby baby rock a by for cheering me on! You guys should check out her fanfic!**

 **~Sara**

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since Jon had kissed Clary, but he still felt...this weird emotion that he'd never felt before. But it could be anything. He was feeling all kinds of weird motions ever since Clary had resurrected him. But then again, he was only a figment of Clary's imagination, and the day she forgot about him, he would be dead again. He would be back in hell. He just had to be the kind, older brother that Clary had always wanted but never grew up with.

"Hey Clary?" Jon asked, just trying to start a conversation that wasn't extremely awkward.

"Yeah...?" Clary responded, unsure of what to really say, because she too, felt awkward.

"How do you like the movie?" Jon asked, keeping it... _simple?_ But then again, nothing had ever been simple when it came to their...relationship? Ugh, so many questions.

"Oh, um yeah. It's...um...good I guess?" Clary was questioning herself now.

"Oh...cool." Jon said.

"You know what, Jon? This whole awkward thing isn't working." Clary hissed. "What are you trying to accomplish? The total destruction of our...relationsh-friendsh-relation-? Um...yeah." She said, just making everything more awkward.

"I know, but I can't seem to do or say anything besides something...awkward." Jon said. Clary nodded.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore!" Clary said, putting her hands up in the air. "I can't take it." She pressed her lips against his, and as they kissed, she knew.

"It's" She said between kisses. "Always." "Been" You."

"You're okay with it." Jon said in shock.

Clary nodded, kissing him again. "yeah."

 **(You know what? Let's give them sum privacy while we catch up on Jace)**

* * *

"What do I do, Aline? You mother gave me one month. One month. This is going to be impossible." Jace said. "Sebastian has Clary wrapped around his finger."

"I'll help." Aline said, the crazed gleam in her eyes scaring Jace a little bit. "I need revenge. For the original Sebastian. My cousin. What kind of psychopath would kill him? He fed the homeless, taught the young kids how to apply runes, and was the top in his class!"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Jace said, still staring at her crazed eyes.

"I have a plan, Jace. I think it's a good one." Aline rambled on. "We use the shapeshifting runes. You'll glamour into Sebastian and then we break into his apartment, after making sure Clary is gone. Then, it'll be easy to take Sebastian and put him behind bars for his execution. The harder part is Clary, but I'm pretty sure it'll be easy." She took in a deep breath. "Once Clary comes back, I'll glamour into someone...someone...Isabelle Lightwood!" Aline gasped. "You start kissing me. Clary will feel so betrayed that I bet she'll be weak. You glamour back into yourself, and then you approach Clary, and act like you care. Ask her if she wants some , you take this-" Aline held up a bottle with clear liquid in it. "will knock her out."

Jace took in the plan. "Oh my god, Aline. why aren't you a criminal mastermind?"

Aline grinned. "Now, the plan?"

Jace took out his stele and drew the rune. "All set." He smirked.

* * *

"Aw, man. It's already 11..." Clary sighed. "I better get home incase my mom comes home. Or if anyone has any new about her...death."

"Alright." Jon said. "Just be careful and send me a fire message if there's any news."

Clary gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door. Little did she know, Jace and Aline were watching.

Jon sat down, turning on the tv and relaxing. He smiled, finally happy.

For literally thirty seconds.

"Hello, Sebastian." Jace said.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Jon asked.

"We want you. Behind bars." Aline said.

"Come here or something will happen to Clary." Jace smirked. "Something real bad."

Jon panicked and he nodded. "Don't hurt her. If you don't hurt her, do whatever you want to me." Jon said.

Jace nodded, laughing while Aline opened a portal and tossed Jon through to the Silent City.

* * *

 **8 AM**

"Jon, I'm here!" Clary exclaimed, looking around the kitchen. "Where are you?" She laughed as she walked over to the living room. Her screams shook the whole neighborhood as she saw something that shattered her heart. She covered her mouth with her hands as she kept on screaming no matter how hard she tried to stop.

Exactly what she saw: JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN KISSING FUCKING ISABELLE.

Her body started to shake, her knees wobbling as she tried to comprehend the horror of what was happening right in front of her. "You lied. Everything you said to me yesterday. All those I care about yous, the I love yous, what were they?" Clary cried as she walked over to slap Jonathan.

"Clary, let me explain-" Jace said, his heart breaking. **yeah, that's right. He still loves Clary. Don't murder me. I'm going to aim for a sort of love triangle ish idea. Don't worry, Clary will still end up with Jon.**

"Don't say anything unless you have a good reason for...this." Clary pointed at Isabelle.

"Clary?" Aline asked.

"No. You shut up. Shut your stupid face." Clary said. "I don't even know why I trusted you, Jon! You killed Max, you killed thousands of shadowhunters, and I still forgave you. Because I love you but you don't. You're a lying douchebag." Clary drew out her stele, lifting it, but instead of using it, she sank to her knees and cried, her shoulders quaking from the shock of what had just happened right in front of her face. Jace kissed Aline again, just for the sake of it.

Clary wobbled to the door, tears flowing down her face while she whispered, "liar." Over and over again, her voice cracking. She ran down the street and through a alley until she got to a dead end. She curled up into a ball and rocked herself, still whispering, "liar."

"Clary?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jon?" Clary asked.

"No, it's Jace. What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"None of your business." Clary said.

"At least drink some water." He gave it to her and she drank.

"Jace?" Clary's voice grew faint in her ears. Everything went black.

* * *

 **Okay, so dramatic chapter. I have a question that I need you guys to answer...please? I have two storylines planned for the next chapter, and you have to choose.**

 **1\. Jace takes Clary to the silent city but then breaks her out, and they become closer and closer until Clary find out what he originally did and she gets mad and finds out about Jon's execution and they save him together because Jace wuvs her. They stay friends and Jace helps Jon and Clary escape Idris...**

 **2\. Jace takes Clary to the silent city when she hears about Jon's execution and asks Jace, who tells her everything, therefore gaining their friendship back. Clary escapes on her own and saves Jon and they go in hiding together...and then more stuff happens.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So all of you went with the second option, which is what I originally wanted, because even though I ship Clabastian, Jace is one of my favorite characters. I just don't like him with Clary. So...yeah! I'm sorry I don't update as much as I did earlier in the summer, I'm actually a lot busier than I thought! I have another concert tomorrow...so wish me luck!**

 **I want to thank thelilcrazygirl and julianspancakes for favoriting my story! thanks for the support! I also want to just thank lullaby baby rock a by and Ruth M for reading both of my Clabastian stories and just being there for me and commenting all sorts of positive things that keep me motivated. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing this write now.**

 **Much love,**

 **Sara**

* * *

Clary opened her eyes, but her view was still blurry. A hand was stroking her hair, and she felt a sense of comfort, something familiar. She took a deep breath in, and then out.

"Clary?" A voice said, right above her. She looked around but all she saw was a mix of golden colors in front of her. The voice was still familiar, but not the voice she thought it was.

"What's going on?" She mumbled as she tried to speak louder. "Jonathan? Is that you?" She looked around once more.

"Yeah?" The voice said. She had no idea who it was! It was definitely male, and...gold? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes until her vision went back to normal. Then she realized. Everything that had happened last night, Jace being kind...Jace. Oh my god.

"Jace," She snarled. "What did you do to me? Where.." She stopped speaking and looked around. This time, it was easier to see what was happening. She saw long, metal bars, and skulls...of other shadowhunters? She shuddered. This was impossible. When she blacked out, she was in an alley. She had to be hallucinating. There was no way she was in the silent city. She hadn't done anything illegal...or had she?

"Jace! How could you?" She cried, running to the bars, slamming herself against them. "I haven't done anything wrong, Jace! I thought you _liked breaking the law! Why would you arrest me for it?"_

Jace's face was blank and emotionless. "You know what you did, Clary. You helped a criminal escape his sentence. Which means you have to spend a couple months in here. I'm sorry, Clary. But the law is the law."

"You sound like Alec." Clary said. "Why are you doing this?"

"The law is the law." Jace said, moving towards the cell door. As he walked out and was locking the door, he said it again. "The law is the law."

Clary knew that Jace wasn't her boyfriend anymore, not even her brother, but she still felt a sense of betrayal. "I thought that I knew you, Jace." She shook her head. "You'll pay for this." She got no reply, not even after five minutes had passed. She frowned. "He really has changed." She told herself as she sat back down.

* * *

"Get in there!" Jace's voice snarled as Clary snapped awake. She didn't see Jace, but instead, right next to her she saw a man.

"What're you in for?" The man asked. "The name's Kai, by the way."

"I helped a criminal escape." She said.

"Oh!" The man exclaimed. "You're that Morgenstern girl Jonathan was always talking about."

"You know him?" Clary cried in joy. 'Where is he? Is he okay?"

Kai frowned. 'You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Clary asked, fear creeping into her voice. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"How do I put this, er...lightly?" Kai thought aloud.

"Just tell me." Clary said. "How bad can it be?"

Kai frowned again. "He's going to be...executed. At sunrise."

Clary's mouth dropped wide open. She was unable to comprehend what was going on. "Ex..e..cuted?"

"I'm really sorry." Kai said. "Did you know him well?"

"Yeah. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern." She said softly.

"By the angel, you are?" Kai exclaimed. "I was one of the endarkened that the silent brothers experimented on. they found a way to revert some of us back! I heard they found a way to remove the demon blood from Jonathan Morgenstern as well."

"You're right, Kai." Clary said. "By the way, I'm going to bust us out of here." She laughed a crazy little laugh to herself.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kai questioned.

"Of course." Clary replied. "if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be my idea." She walked back up to the bars, slammed against them, and started to scream.

"JONATHAN HERONDALE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, banging against the cell doors.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" Jace thundered as he opened the cell doors.

 _Ha,_ he _actually does have emotions.._ she thought to herself. "You know what I want." Clary said.

"I'm not letting you out." Jace said.

"Fine." Clary said slowly. "Two things."

"Fine," Jace said. "As long as it doesn't involve you escaping your cell."

"What did you do to Jon?" Clary asked. "Help me escape."

"Just the first one." Jace said. Clary gave him a menacing look. "Fine, I'll give you the keys. Don't tell Jia or Aline that I told you anything or helped you at all, ok?" There was the sweet tone that Jace would always use. That was when she remembered what it was like before she knew Jonathan existed. Things were so much easier when Jace was her "brother" and Jonathan was "Sebastian."

After jace explained the whole plan, how Jia had bribed him with money so that he could move the Herondale's graves into the Silent City with honor instead of outside with disgrace, and how he was so, so sorry for everything that he had done to Clary and Jon, and how he didn't blame her if she hated him. Instead, she hugged him.

"Jace, why didn't you tell me anything?" Clary cried. "I would have gladly turned myself in if this was the situation. I know how much family means to you. I may not be your girlfriend, but you're still one of my best friends. I don't hate you, Jace. I love you. Like a brother." His face fell a little but he made sure that it didn't show.

"So.." He gave a shaky laugh. "Here are the keys." He said and handed her the keys.

Clary looked over at Kai and Jace. "Let's get out of here. Nobody left behind."

Jace looked away. "Clary. I can't." He grabbed her hand. "I'm going to move. I'm going to leave, and go far away."

"A-alright." Clary said.

"Just remember, Clary." Jace said. "I'm always an option. Keep in touch?"

Clary nodded as Jace left the room. "Okay. Kai, let's break out and get Jon."

* * *

 **Okay, guys! That's the chapter! I think that this fanfic is nearing its end, but I'm going to try and drag it out as long as I can. You guys should probably expect a sequel to That Was Not Expected after I'm done with this. Any other ships you guys wanna see, like:**

 **1\. Clabastian(Again)This is the sequel one.**

 **2\. Climon**

 **3\. Malec**

 **4\. Clalec?**

 **Please choose. Thanks and please review. Love you guys.**

 **~Sara**


	13. Chapter 12

**hey guys, so this story is slowly nearing its conclusion, and I'm sad but I hope you all decide to continue reading what I write. I still have a couple plot twists to come! There will be more questions at the end of this chapter. :) Thanks for all the support! Fun Fact: Kyle is based off my brother!**

 **~Sara**

"You know that we just rushed out of our prison cell without a plan, and I'd also like to mention that we're unarmed?" Kyle muttered. "Are we going to at least grab some seraph blades before ambushing the silent brothers, the consul, and a ton of shadowhunters in the square right now?"

Clary's pale skin turned into the color of a tomato as she realized how rash her decision had been. Why hadn't she tried to convince Jace to come along? He had much more experience in combat, and like Alec had said so long ago, all she ever did when fighting was stay in a corner and basically scream her head off. She couldn't do that now, but this would be her first fight with a (almost) stranger. "Um...yeah. I don't even know why I haven't thought about that before." She laughed a quick, shaky laugh. "Well, off to the weapons room we go!"

Once they got to the humongous weapons room, Clary gasped as she saw all the runes covering the room. Runes she had never seen before. She was sure that they were new ones, because they were...white instead of black. It wasn't the color of shadowhunters. It was some other color. Some other type of rune that was unheard of. She shook of the idea and focused on what she needed to do. After all, Jon was more important than some stupid runes. She walked over to the hundreds of steles and seraph blades and daggers surrounding her. She also saw that Kyle had already finished arming himself and was covered with armor and all sorts of weapons. "woah." She managed to breathe out in her shock. She quickly started to dig through the pile of weapons and then at last she picked one seraph blade that glowed strangely after she touched it and then she saw something that caught her eye. A stele.

The stele was covered in runes and designs of angels and demons. It looked almost..peaceful. The balance between pure and darkness was shown in just this tiny stele. It glowed when she touched it, almost like it sensed that she had the blood of the angels. She ran her hand across the tip of it and felt some inspiration flow through her veins. For the first time in weeks she imagined a rune inside her head. One that would make the most powerful warrior on the planet weaken. it was only temporary of course, but useful. She grabbed the stele and decided that she would keep it. "I'm ready to go." Clary told Kyle.

"Awesome." He said. "Now open up a portal so we can save your brother from being obliterated into thousands of microscopic pieces of matter."

Clary panicked a little as she opened up the portal. As soon as they walked inside she panicked even more. "Kyle! We don't have a plan-

The portal opened back up on the other side before Kyle heard anything and then they both panicked, because now they both had lost their confidence. "Attack?" Clary whispered to Kyle.

"I think we should." Kyle said as he drew his seraph blade with a trembling hand.

Clary twirled her stele and tip toed to the silent brothers, who were getting ready to perform a ceremony of execution. She quickly started to draw the rune, carefully trying not to be spotted by anyone. Up, down, curved line, sideways, curve. She thought inside her head as she drew the rune on each silent brother. The three men started to fall on the ground as everyone watching started to scream. Clary laughed because she knew that it was Kyle who was doing it.

She ran up to the platform that was being surrounded by all sorts of torture devices. They were going to torture him and then kill Jon? Clary's eyes started to water. No, she couldn't think about that, not while Jon was still in danger. She had to get him away from Idris. Far, far away. Maybe they could live together as mundanes?

Clary saw Jonathan, with chains around his arms and legs. "Don't try." Jon said. "These are special runes that will keep me from ever getting off."

"Did you forget that I can create new runes?" Clary smiled as she took the chains off. "Now let's get outta here." She looked over to where Kyle was fighting off Jia, who was desperately trying to get up to the platform. "Kyle!" She called. "Time to go!"

Kyle slashed at Jia's arm, cleanly and neatly cutting off her arm. Blood flowed out of it, and the pain was evident on Jia's face. Kyle smiled as he kicked her to the ground and ran over to where Jon and Clary were.

"Hey dude." Kyle smiled at Jon.

"Hey?" Jon gave a look to Clary, who shrugged as she opened a portal.

"We're finally getting out of this shitty place. Thank the angel." Clary muttered.

 **How was that? I know I haven't been updating that much, but I promise to try more soon. It's just that the school year is about to start again, and I'm getting prepared. I have another question.**

 **Would you rather:**

 **1\. After this I write a sequel to That Was not Expected about Clary and Alec's kids and a curse.**

 **2\. I write another Clabastian story, with a whole new thingy.**

 **Please answer! Special thanks to Ruth M, who helps keep me motivated, and Lullaby baby rock a by, who is the sweetest human being ever! Check out her story!**

 **~Sara**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thanks to Ruth M who kind of gave me the idea for this chapter, so if you guys ever have any chapter suggestions, please PM or review them. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfic.**

 **~Sara**

*Btw, I don't own The mortal Instruments, the only thing I own is the plot and Kyle, my very own character.*

* * *

The portal finally opened up in New York, and as soon as they got out, Jon whispered to Clary, "Who the hell is this guy? And why the hell is he here?" He growled.

"He was one of the endarkened. There were probably so many that you forgot their names." Clary replied.

"There's this...demonic energy about him." Jon whispered, clearly angry. "Are you sure? Why would he be in jail with you?'

"He's my friend, okay? Deal with it." Clary responded, annoyed. Jon's eyes flashed black for a couple seconds, and then Clary panicked. "I don't know, okay Jon? I don't know. I know that he's trustworthy."

"Are you okay Jon?" Clary said worriedly, looking into his obsidian eyes. Something was wrong with him. She saw Sebastian, not Jon.

Jon closed his black eyes and rubbed his temples, and when he opened them again, they were emerald green again. "Yep, I'm fine."

"Has that...happened to you before?" Clary asked again, scared of what he might be becoming. A demon, like he was before he died.

"it's nothing."

"if it was nothing, you would answer my question."

"It's nothing, OKAY?" Jon responded, his eyes flickering black, and then green again, then black, then green. This continued for a while until Jon shook his head and his eyes turned green.

Clary stopped and looked away, scared of what has just happened to him. She saw Sebastian take over for a brief second, and it horrified her that Sebastian might keep showing up when Jon was stressed or something like that.

"Let's just not talk about it." Jon's voice was back. Clary put on a fake smile, not wanting to stress Jon even more.

"Sure!" She said over cheerfully.

"So..what are we going to do?" Kyle interrupted.

Clary looked around. "I know New York, it's my home. We can just head over to my old house and crash there for a while." She led them around the busy streets and stopped in front of her old apartment, making sure that nobody was there. It was a complete mess, but it would have to do. She couldn't take two shadowhunters who had no idea how to be mundanes into a hotel.

"Make yourselves at home." Clary said, walking upstairs to her old room. She looked at all the photos of Her and Simon, her and her mom. She couldn't stop tears from coming. Where was her mom? was she dead? Where was Simon during this whole mess? She started to cry as she clutched the old photos, her tears wetting the paper, tearing them a little, just like her heart was breaking, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. And Jace? Was he alright? he was like family, along with Isabelle and Alec.

She then walked over to her bed, which looked exactly like it did right before she left to go watch Simon's band...before everything in her life went wrong. She didn't even go to school anymore! Her whole life was planned out, and it was ruined. Because her father was Valentine, and her mom was running away from him. Something that happened before she was even born had wrecked her whole life. She was going to be an artist someday, draw masterpieces and have a life. A good one.

No matter how great the shadow world was, she would always wonder how life would be if she were still a mundane...unless she could live being a mundane? She could go back to school, catch up on the half a year work that she missed, and maybe, just maybe..she could get her life back.

I mean, there was no where else she'd rather be, and she and the boys had to hide away for a while..the only problem was helping them have a normal life. They'd spent years training to be killing machines, fighting of demons instead of learning math, science, history even! even the shadowhunters deserved a chance at making friends in school, even if they had to take special classes. She could say they'd been homeschooled, and they could do sports instead of killing things. That was her image of a prefect life. Living as a mundane while still knowing that magic, angels and demons existed. She was getting ahead of herself.

"Clarissa?" Kyle's voice rang through the house. "Some random dude is knocking." She heard the sound of a seraph blade being drawn.

"Stop it you guys!" Clary shouted. "Hide! It's a fucking mundane, you idiots!" She ran downstairs and opened then half broken door.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey..Clarissa! I'm from your 10th grade homeroom? remember me? I'm Sam. Sam Black. Since you're back in town..would you consider coming back to school?"

"I.."

"I know you've been being homeschooled, but I was wondering if you could come back. Your friends are all wondering where you are."

Clary turned around to see the two boys, in mundane clothes. how the hell did they get them, and so fast? She glared at them both. Why would they show up in front of a clueless mundane? "First of all..how do you know where I live, and second of all...how did you know I was back?"

"Oh! The school blog? Where people can post anything they want!" He handed her his phone. Everything on there was her. With Jon and Kyle. Dammit. They were hoolding pocketknives. At least that was better than giant seraph blades.

"Oh my god." Clary said. Then she smiled suddenly and very dramatically. "okay! You can go now!" She exclaimed, not wanting the boys to do something stupid in front of somebody from school.

"Well will you atleast consider-" She slammed the door in his face, still smiling until she turned around with a deep frown.

"Clary? There's demonic energy in this house!" Jon said as he pointed his sensor at Kyle, and then looking up at him in shock. "Oh my god. Who the hell are you?" Jon asked, slamming him against the wall, then choking him with all his might.

"Don't choke him!" Clary shouted. "Kyle, you better have some answers." they couldn't just kill someone who helped them escape Idris, demon or not.

"I'm Malphas." Kyle said slowly. Clary frowned, confused. She had no clue who or what that was.

"A prince of hell?" Jon said. "I have no idea how I've been so stupid. All the signs were there. Why wouldn't you harm us?" Clary looked at Kyle in shock. She thought Kyle was a shadowhunter this whole time. How was it possible that he was a prince of hell when he manipulated the seraph blades and knives so easily?

"Because I'm a freaking mundane now. I was Lilith's second command...but as soon as she died, all her powers were stripped away, and everyone who served Lilith at any time became powerless. I wouldn't hurt you, Clarissa. Or you, Jonathan. You are kindhearted, and even as Malphas I wouldn't have hurt either of you." Kyle said.

"How is that even possible?" Jon asked in fascination. "How do you still have the sight?"

"I'm an ordinary mundane with the sight now, and I still have my demonic runes, but I have no clue as to why or how that's possible. All forty legions of my demons turned on me as my powers slowly faded." Kyle said like everything was normal, when literally everything was falling apart.

"So..am I supposed to call you Malphas now?" Clary asked.

"No! he can't stay here!" Jon growled.

"Jon, liste-" Clary stopped as she saw Jon's eyes. They were Obsidian. fear flowed through her veins as she quickly did the only thing she could do. "Kyle can stay here as long as he wants." She smiled at Kyle, who proceeded to stare at Jon's eyes in confusion.

"Nobody is going anywhere." Sebastian growled through Jon's face. "You all need to pay for what you did to my mother.

* * *

 **So...crazy plot twist in this chapter. And cliffhanger. LOL Thanks again to Ruth M who inspired this chapter with her last review. Feel free to comment or PM me any idea for the next chapter.**

 **~Sara**


	15. Chapter 14

**Are you guys over the craziness of the last chapter yet? cause I have an even bigger shocker AND cliffhanger coming! (I'm sorrryyyyy guys.)**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed favorited or followed, I really appreciate all the kind and awesome reviews! Special thanks to Ruth M and Lullaby baby rock a by again for being so kind! Oh! We're finally past 2,000 views! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **~Sara(sarjoo06)**

* * *

"Jon!?" Clary shrieked in surprise as she saw his obsidian eyes. "Jon, snap out of it!"

"There is no Jon. I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Morgenstern. You know, you killed me?" He grinned. "Well, I'm baaack." He said in a sing-song voice.

Clary kept checking his eyes to look for the emerald ones that she loved so much. But they wouldn't appear. She should have started to worry when his eyes first turned obsidian.

Sebastian walked towards her, putting a knife to her throat.

"Kyle, help! Please! Help!" She cried to the mortal boy who had no idea what to do. She threw him her seraph blade, but when he touched it, his hand burned.

She took out her pocket knife and dropped it to the floor, hoping that Kyle would be able to grab it in time, and he did. For a mortal, he did have great skill in combat.

Kyle used his leg to kick the pocketknife up into the air and into his hand. He grinned as he started to attack but then stopped, seeing the look on Clary's face. He couldn't hurt Sebastian without hurting Jon. They were one and the same, they were parallels, they were brothers.

"Drop the knife." Kyle said, threatening to throw the knife at Sebastian.

"Oh, but don't you see?" Sebastian said. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is a shadowhunter, but me? I'm a demon. If you kill me, I'll just go to hell and come right back!" he laughed his cruel laugh. "But you? You'll be gone. Dead forever."

"If it's worth sending you to hell." Kyle said. "It'll take years, maybe decades for you to come back up to earth."

"Hmm..I thought you liked being a demon."Sebastian muttered. "Maybe...if you let me kill her...or make her into a demon...I could make you immortal again."

Clary knew that Kyle would never go for it, but for a minute, she saw a flash of greed in his eyes. It was the demon that he was, what he used to be, and what he thought he might be able to become again. Couldn't he see that Sebastian was lying to him?

Sebastian tossed clary aside, onto the floor. Kyle reached out to shake Sebastian's hand, and as Sebastian's hand reached out, Kyle cleanly sliced it off, and watched the blood flow down his now stump of a hand.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with cutting my right hand off? Don't you guys know that I'm a ambidextrous?" Sebastian said. "The hand will grow back in a matter of days."

"That doesn't prevent me from torturing you with heavenly fire until Jon comes back." Clary said, getting up from the ground.

"Ah, but what if he doesn't come back? You did know that that form was temporary, right? I was waiting to take over this whole time." Sebastian sneered, putting the knife back against her throat.

Clary's skin turned so pale that you could compare it to snow in the middle of a blizzard. "No. That's can't be possible. I didn't-

"Well, that's just the thing. When you brought Jonathan back to life, you reawakened me from my slumber. After all, demons don't die. I was just forever trapped in his body. Until you used that rune of yours." Sebastian laughed. "Maybe you did want to bring me back. Hm? Maybe you also wished that I came back."

"I would never want you to come back. We had a funeral for you! I was happy that you were finally dead! I mourned the brother that I never had, and I created someone that I could love." Clary cried.

"What did I tell you. We're the same, Clary. Don't you find it a bit odd that you chose to love something with my face?" Sebastian asked. "Jonathan and I are the same person. I could change back in to Jon right now if I wanted to."

"So you...are Jon? And Sebastian?" Clary started to back away from Sebastian, terrified of what was happening to the person that she loves.

"Clary. It's me." His eyes were emerald green and full of happiness.

"Is it true? You were saying what Sebastian was saying?" Clary said, horrified."You're Sebastian?"

"Yeah, it is." He said softly, with guilt in his eyes now instead of happiness. The green in his eyes molding into a darker shade of green.

"I can't believe this until you prove it." Clary started to cry, wet tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe anything Jon was saying, not at all. This was Jon! Her Jon!

"Alright." Jon sighed. One eye stayed emerald green, the eyes that Clary loved so much and would continue to love. Clary gasped and started sobbing as she saw the other eye slowly change into the obsidian ones that she hated with all her soul.

Clary sunk to her knees and shook her head, refusing to believe that the one person she loved the most in the world and the person she hated the most in the world were the same person. It was like everything she had known was a lie. It had nothing to do with Kyle. Jon and Sebastian were the same person, and even though she loved Jon, she couldn't except the fact that they were one and the same.

 _The same person?_ She thought. _How could she love and hate the same person?_ She cried and cried as the shock of the situation began to flood into her mind as she finally understood that they were the same person.

"Clary, I still love you." Jon and Sebastian both said. It broke her heart to see them as the same. She loved and hated the same person.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" Clary shouted with her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked herself.

"What can't you understand? We both love you." They said. Their eyes turned back green but all Clary could see was Sebastian. She couldn't see Jon anymore. She could only see a mixture of Sebastian and Jon, which she hated more than anything. She couldn't love him, she couldn't. Or could she?

"Clary, I love you." They said, pain evident in their eyes. "Clary, we love you."

 **So...yeah. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. So...we can go 3 ways.**

 **1\. She learns to love them both.**

 **2\. She figures out a way to split them up and finally have the brother she wished for(Sebastian) and her true love(Jon)**

 **3\. Or...we could do one of my famous twists and have her fall in love with Kyle. (I'm sorry, but that's just what I do. :)**

 **Let me know or else number 3 will become a reality! LOL. Love you guys!**

 **~Sara**


	16. Chapter 15

"No...you can't. You're not capable of human emotions." Clary shook her head in disbelief. She still couldn't understand how she'd been so stupid to even think for a second that Jon wasn't Sebastian. Which means...she fell in love with Sebastian? Jon was all in her head! Jon was a childish imaginary love, because she couldn't function knowing that Sebastian was dead, because all her life as a shadowhunter was basically because of him and Valentine. She couldn't accept it.

No matter how much she hated Sebastian, there was always going to be a part of her that cared about Sebastian.

"Clary, you have to understand." The black eyed boy pleaded with her. "I _am_ Jonathan. I am Sebastian. I'm both of them. I love you, and I won't hurt you."

"You can't love someone, Sebastian." Clary told him. "You're a demon."

"Who said that a demon can't feel emotions? Didn't you forget that I'm half human? I was lying when I said I would be reborn if I died. I'll just become nothingness, for I don't belong in heaven or hell. I'm an outcast."

"But...you can't love me." Clary said more to herself than to Sebastian. "You can't. It's impossible."

"Didn't you love Jonathan? If I turn my eyes green you'll just love me? Is that what you're saying? You'd only love me if I had emerald eyes like you? What is that supposed to mean?" he cried.

"Look-I don't even know what parts of you are human and what parts of you are demon, and I'm not saying that I-I couldn't love a demon...but I've hated you for so long that it's almost impossible for me to even believe that you're capable of something like that. You killed an _angel,_ you killed a little boy, you killed so many shadowhunters just to get your way, and you're asking me to love you? Isn't that too much to ask?" **(A/N Did I mention that Kyle is just watching in the corner of the room? No? :) Sorry.)** Clary cried softly.

"I know that we're the exact opposite-demon blood, more angel blood...but don't people say that opposites attract or something like that? I swear on the angel that if you say that you even so much as _care_ about me, I'll do anything. I would throw myself at heavenly fire for you. Just tell me if you've ever cared about me, and I'll be gone for the rest of your life." Sebastian pleaded to Clary, his eyes shining with what looked like tears.

If demons couldn't feel emotions, then why was Sebastian crying? Maybe dying and all the heavenly fire did change him. But she couldn't bear the fact that Sebastian would leave her alone if she told him that she cared about him. She took a deep breath and then said, "I care about you, Sebastian, but I can't love you." His eyes lit up but then dimmed, knowing that he would have to leave Clary and never see her again, and she didn't love him. "But..if it is possible…" Her voice cracked. "Could you stay?"

"Yes." Sebastian said. He smiled slowly as he took in the news that Clary wanted him to stay.

"I'm going to finally get the brother that I've always wished for." Clary lied. She didn't want to love him like a sister would love a brother...but she couldn't love him in the other way. Sebastian had hurt her too much. But she couldn't just like him. She was so confused.

"Um...guys? Did you forget that I existed?" A voice said from right behind Clary.

Clary turned around to see Kyle, eating popcorn. "I found this food over there." He pointed to a counter. Clary rolled her eyes but was glad for the temporary distraction from Sebastian. She grabbed the popcorn from his hands and poured as much as she could into her mouth.

"Woah, red. You okay?" He asked.

Clary shrugged. "I liked that nickname." Was all she said as she walked away.

 **2 hours later….**

The apartment rattled and shook. Clary ran downstairs and saw that a portal was forming. "That's funny.." She muttered to herself.

Clary watched as the portal opened to reveal Simon, Alec, and Magnus, who she hadn't talked to since the end of the war. Everyone in the shadow world had been ignoring her for weeks!"What's going on?" She asked as she stared at them in shock.

"Look, I know we aren't exactly as tight as we used to be, but the whole DOWNWORLD is in danger right now!" Magnus yelled.

"Wait...what's going on?" Clary panicked.

"Well, because of that DEMON over there, every creature with demon blood in the world are going to be dead by the end of the week!" Alec roared, which was very unlike him. It was very evident that he had been crying as his eyes were bright red. His hoodie was wet with tears as well.

"I'm sorry-

"Oh, I'm not mad at you Clary, I'm mad at him!" He pointed his finger wildly at Sebastian, who had just run downstairs.

"What's going on!?" She shouted.

"Clary, we need you to convince Raziel to stop this! He's taking heavenly fire and getting rid of all demon-blooded creatures because of everything that's going on. I don't blame you for saving Sebastian, none of us do." Simon pleaded with her.

"What?!" She gasped. "I'll do anything I can!"

"The only reason Raziel is mad is because you allowed Lilith's son to live." Alec said as he took deep breaths. "Everyone with demon blood is due to be killed by the end of the week, and anyone who tries to prevent it is going to go to the City of Bones!"

"Calm down Alec!" Simon said. Clary winced as she saw what was coming.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR HOW TO FEEL!" He screamed. Isabelle had just gotten locked into the Silent City when she pleaded with the angels to save Raphael and Simon, who had gotten away, but Raphael hadn't. Max had been murdered, and his parents had turned his back on him when he decided to love a warlock. Alec felt his life crumbling between his fingertips. He wasn't really mad at Sebastian, he just needed something, someone to be angry at.

"I'm sorry-" Sebastian started to say, but was cut of by an angry voice.

"Just SHUT UP!" He said. "Everyone shut up for a second." He said as he gathered his emotions together. He couldn't just shut down and fall apart when he wasn't in danger. If he wanted to save Magnus, he needed to get his shit together. "We just need to take Clary to Raziel."

Magnus held out his hand for Alec, seeing that he was trying his best to hold it together even though he was on the brink of falling apart. Alec took it slowly with a ghost of a smile that faded as soon as it appeared.

"Okay!" Clary said quickly. "Where do we go?"

"The angels are going to all kinds of downworlder hideouts. They could be anywhere!" Simon said.

"Can we track them somehow?" Determination was written on Alec's face.

"I'm not sure...possibly." Magnus responded. "I need to find my spell book, but I'm sure that we'll find a way."


	17. Chapter 16

**An extra special thanks to lullaby baby rock a by who is always supporting my writing all while she is translating her own book! Go check out her account and read about her story, "Reborn With Wings"! Another special thanks to Ruth M who is always leaving reviews! Thank you so much to all my readers! I literally have a sticky note chart for my plot ideas for this fanfic. LOL It's filled my whole entire wall up and everyday I add some more...so yeah. I'm insane. I'm so so sorry for not updating for a while! School has been busy, and my puppy is teething! :( Now, please enjoy.**

 **~Sara**

"Where can we find your spellbook Magnus?" Alec asked quickly without hesitation. "We have to find the freaking spellbook to find the angel…"

Clary glanced worriedly at Alec. He was putting on a brave face for Magnus, but as soon as Magnus looked away, his eyes started to shine with tears that were forming, even if only for the slightest moment. Clary vowed to herself that she and her stupidity and the angel-demon war would not kill lots of people she cared about. She couldn't destroy couples, siblings, and friends lives. She wouldn't be able to live with that kind of pain. She just couldn't. She couldn't let them die. She would do anything, even sacrifice herself if it meant that she would save thousands of lives.

"Well, since I have no idea who or what took it, the best thing to do is go to the Spiral Labyrinth. Thankfully, I know someone who lives there and can help." Magnus replied.

Right then Clary wished that she was still a mundane. She remembered when life was simple, just her, Luke, and her mom. That reminded her that her mother may be dead. A lump formed in her throat but she shook it off. She needed to worry about other things right now. She took her stele out of her pocket and quickly opened up a portal.

Magnus looked up from his conversation with Sebastian and Alec. "Alright then. Let's go." He walked through the portal, and the rest of them followed.

Once they got through the portal, a young woman approached them. She looked very young yet very wise, but had no warlock's mark. She had long brown hair, and charming gray eyes that seemed to grown on them the more they looked at her.

"Hello." She said, "My name is Tessa. Tessa Gray." **(A/N Bet ya didn't see that one coming!)**

"Gray like your eyes are gray?" Simon asked. Clary hit him with her shoulder. "What?" He asked her, laughing.

"Yes, my eyes are gray, but is has nothing to with my eyes." Tessa said in her lovely accent. She took a long look at Clary suddenly.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tessa asked Magnus in shock.

"Yes, that's Jocelyn's daughter." Magnus responded, then he looked at Clary. "This is the warlock that performed the ceremony on you, and Jem was the silent brother that was also there."

Clary's eyes opened wide. "You're who I got my last name from?"

"Yes." Tessa said, her gray eyes sparkling. She took a little look to the left and saw Alec, and her face fell. Why was she staring at him like that? With love, shock, and anger… "Will? Will Herondale? But...you died 81 years ago…"

"Herondale?" Alec asked, confusion clear on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Will, it's me. Tessa?" Tessa said.

"My name is Alec," Alec said softly. "Alexander Gideon-

Her eyes shut as tears flowed down her eyes. "I'm stupid, so very stupid!"

"Miss, I-" He put a hand on her shoulder, watching as her shoulders shook with heavy sobs.

Tessa laughed. "You look just like Will." She looked at Magnus, almost asking a question.

"His great-grandfather was Gideon, Tessa. His great-grandmother was Sophie." Magnus told her.

Her eyes cleared up. "I-is Sophie still-

"No, I'm sorry…" Magnus replied slowly.

"I've never felt so-" She stared at her fingers, as if to check if they were wrinkled. She gulped. "Old." She started to sob again. "I'm sorry," She looked at the three youngsters. "I don't usually cry like this."

"Hey." This time it was Simon who spoke up. "It's going to be okay." The sight of a new face that she hadn't seen before, and hadn't known the family of seemed to make her younger.

She laughed it off and got up. "Well...what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

While they were walking through the portal, Alec smacked Magnus's shoulder lightly. "Why didn't anyone tell me that I was related to Jace?" His face was wrinkled in a frown. Magnus laughed. "No, seriously, Mags!" Clary smiled when she saw that Alec was smiling, but only for a little while. As soon as he was done laughing, that sad, miserable look was cast back onto his face, but he wouldn't let Magnus see it. As soon as Magnus turned around, he would smile fakely and talk brightly, but Clary knew how much Alec was hurting on the inside.

After much portaling, they were finally able to track Ragnor Fell's location.

"RAGNOR!" Magnus demanded as he knocked on the door to a very mysterious looking mansion. "I know you're in there!"

A short man holding a briefcase opened the door. "Who is this Ragnor that you speak of?"

"Oh, please." Magnus scoffed, waving his hands, casting a spell on the man.

The short man grew tall, his sickly pale skin turning green, and his bald head growing horns.

"Ah, so this is Ragnor Fell." Sebastian muttered, remembering when he had confused Magnus with Ragnor. **(I'm pretty sure it's in book 4.)**

Ragnor started to run away at the sight of Sebastian.

"Come back here Ragnor!" Magnus said, "You may be an old friend, but nobody is going anywhere if they might have my book!" Ragnor's dark green skin turned pale, and his hands went to his pocket.

"You've never been much of a liar, Ragnor." Tessa said. "Give up the book, and nothing bad will happen. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ragnor tried to run, but it seemed like there were invisible cuffs wrapped around his legs and arms.

Magnus walked over to Ragnor slowly, and looked him dead in the eye. Black eyes were on cat eyes as they continued their staring contest.

Ragnor lifted up his arms, which were now free, and started to cast a spell, but Alec, with a determined look in his eyes, tackled him.

"Get the book!" He shouted at everyone, who immediately started to search through Ragnor's clothing, until Sebastian finally lifted up what seemed to be Magnus's spellbook. It was covered in blue silk, and the pages were brown. Magnus stopped searching and snatched the book. He started to search for a spell to track down the angels.

" _Vestigium cordis vestigia creaturae caeli reduci vestigia quae est creaturae caeli et auxiliatus sum qui defendat nos amamus. Vestigium cordis vestigia creaturae caeli caelorum fastigia rerum vestigia quae est creaturae."_ Magnus started to chant. **(Translation: Trace the footsteps of the creatures of heaven, trace the footsteps of the creatures of heaven, and help us protect those we love. Trace the footsteps of the creatures of heaven, trace the footsteps of the creatures of heaven.)**

A burst of golden light surrounded them as the light turned into a heavenly cloud that lead them to the angels. All that was left to do was find them.

 **Okay. I'm really sorry for not updating for like 2 and ½ weeks. I feel really bad, but getting a new puppy+the new school year= stress. I promise that I'm going to try and update at least once a week. If that's too challenging, once every two weeks? Again, I feel really bad, and I'm going to try and pre-write some chapters so I can update.**

 **P.S- This fanfic is going to end in about 2-3 chapters, so just be on the lookout for the sequel to "That Was Not Expected!"**

 **~Sara**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I really hope you like these next few chapters, as they are the last ones. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, if you guys want, after the sequel to "That Was Not Expected." Tell me what you guys think. Also, thanks to Ruth M and Lullaby baby rock a by(again).**

 **~Sara**

* * *

" _Vestigium cordis vestigia creaturae caeli reduci vestigia quae est creaturae caeli et auxiliatus sum qui defendat nos amamus. Vestigium cordis vestigia creaturae caeli caelorum fastigia rerum vestigia quae est creaturae."_ Magnus chanted yet again as the golden spell started to flicker and fade. Magnus's voice started to falter.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asked quickly.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Magnus said. After all, it wouldn't matter if he was tired or not, if they didn't find the angels, all downworlder and demon life would be gone. He clutched the spellbook tightly. Clary noticed that his nails were digging into his palms, and that blood was flowing on them.

Magnus stopped chanting and looked right in front of him, and saw where the golden light was leading. Right in front of them were two angels.

Raziel and Ithuriel were standing right in front of them on top of a mountain. Raziel was extremely big, as if he had enlarged his true form, with blazing hot heavenly fire floating on his palm, he looked...threatening, as if he wanted war, if that was what an angel could be described as. Ithuriel too was big, though not as big as Raziel, he also held heavenly fire in one hand, pure adamas in the other. They had a whole army of less powerful angels, leading thousands of shadowhunters.

These shadowhunters weren't shadowhunters, but a different breed of them. They looked closer to angels as ever, there eyes shining with gold, a emotionless look placed on their faces. Clary recognized one of them. Isabelle. Her eyes were gold, her hair silky white, her skin glowing, and wings creeping out from her back.

"Izzy?" Alec rushed forward, seeing his sister. She recognized him.

Her emotionless face seemed to glitch as her hair darkened, and her eyes started to go back to normal. "Alec, help, they're trying to-" Her face became a clean slate once more.

"Izzy!" Alec called, reaching for her hand. One of the less powerful angels stared into his eyes and shined a bright light into his face. His hair started to pale into a color identical to Isabelle's, and his eyes glowed with gold. Wings ripped through his jacket, and they flapped around for a moment. His face grew emotionless, and Clary could only stare, helpless.

"Alec!" Magnus cried. The sound of his voice seemed to reach Alec, if only briefly.

"Save yourself, Magnus. I love you-" His voice was cut off as his face turned blank, forgetting everything.

 _Join us,_ the angelic shadowhunters seemed to scream into Clary's ears. Clary had to fight to not look into Raziel's or Ithuriel's eyes.

She thought of everyone she had ever cared for. Jace, Kyle, Magnus, Maia, Jonathan and Sebastian, Simon, Alec, and Izzy. Her emerald-green eyes shone with fury, as she ran towards the angels.

"You!" She cried furiously. "You think that you're so high and almighty, and that you protect our planet? You're PROTECTING our planet by killing off people? Innocent people, with personalities, with lovers, with siblings, with FAMILY! Isn't that important to you? Or are you just so emotionless and stupid and careless to even wonder what that would do to some people?"

 _What do you care? You are an angel, Clarissa of the Morning Star._ Ithuriel's voice seemed to thunder in her mind. Her head was burning, but she didn't care. She had to fight for those she loved.

Her rage was at a boiling point. "OF COURSE I care! I care more than anyone! I love these people, I love my friends! I watched as Simon fell in love with Isabelle, and Isabelle fell for Simon, I saw Alec come out as gay and kiss Magnus in front of hundreds of people, I became friends with Maia, I was there for her when Jordan died, I was there when Sebastian became Jonathan, I was always there. Downworlders are people, just like us! They can dream, they can hope, and they can love, just like us! Well, shadowhunters, I mean. You angels are too heartless to see good in anyone!"

The angels stared at her blankly, not understanding a single word that came out of her mouth.

"This girl, she is corrupted. She must be purified." Raziel declared, as he lifted up his palm, aiming straight at her chest.

"Why not just teach her a lesson by killing off those she loves, one by one?" Ithuriel replied. "She has just declared whom she loves the most." He ran his eyes over them, and stopped his eyes...on Sebastian.

Clary screamed and through her hand up in the sky, and let her hand move freely. Her hand became a weapon, a stele. She quickly drew what came to mind, and looked around to see that time had stopped. She moved to try and push Sebastian out of the way, or at least place something in front of him. After all, he was still demonic in nature.

But she couldn't. Nothing would even budge. Even her powers must've not been strong enough to do that. Time was on a halt, and Clary was the only one who could move.

She couldn't let them kill Sebastian, could she? She could use that as a distraction and think of something to do to the angels. She could...but her heart told her not to. Her brain told her that saving the rest of the Shadow World was more important than saving demon spawn.

If she went with her brain, she would be protecting Maia, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and everyone she'd ever known...except Sebastian.

Maybe the reason why it was so hard to let Sebastian die was because he was such a big part of her life, good or bad, she didn't know. The only reason that she knew she was a shadowhunter was because of Valentine, and Sebastian. Maybe.

But that still didn't explain why she longed to have his lips on hers, to have his soft touch on her body. She loved him, but she didn't know what way.

Did she love him as the brother he was supposed to be? Or did she love him, for real? He had broken her heart not once but twice. Everytime something bad happened to her, it was because of him.

They why was it so hard? Why was she willing to sacrifice herself for him? Why was she willing to be destroyed into millions and millions of pieces of debris just for him to live on?

She knew in her heart why, but for some reason, it was hard to admit to herself. She loved him. She really, truly loved him. She loved everything about him, from the way he knew so much about weapons, to the deep and insecure side of him that was scared to be who he was. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern existed, and she believed that he was in there, somewhere deep inside of Sebastian.

She finally accepted it. Jonathan and Sebastian were one and the same, not two people. One person. She just loved one in another way then the other. You see, she loved Jonathan, and she had a sisterly love for Sebastian, but that didn't change anything.

She loved them both. She had too, and she did. With that knowledge, she made up her mind.

* * *

…

Clary walked over to where Jonathan was. She saw them both now. One eye green, one eye black, but they were the same person. She had accepted it. _As long as Jonathan was alive inside of Sebastian_ , she told herself.

Clary gave Jonathan a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. It was bitter yet sweet, full of hope and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered gently. "I love you." She snapped her fingers back into reality.

She was right in front of Jon now. She kissed him again and said one last I love you. Raziel and Ithuriel lifted up their palms, the heavenly fire aiming straight for her chest.

She took in a deep breath. Right as she was hit by the fire, her eyes glowed green, and golden wings ripped through her clothes. She was in her true form. She was an angel.

* * *

 **Sorry guys! I am SO sorry :) I feel like this is a good beginning to the end. I am afraid that there will be exactly 2 chapters left in this fanfic. I'm so sad because I think this is the best fanfic I've written! But look at how far we've come! I went from 500 letter chapters in That Was Not Expected to 1000s of words per chapter! I'm so thankful for your support. Without you guys, I wouldn't even be here. Love you allllllllllllllllllllllllll. Next chapter in the author's note, there will be ideas for the sequel to this, and a sequel to That Was not Expected.**

 **~Sara**

 ***Remember that I'm not Cassandra Clare, I'm a random teenager. I only own the plot, thanks! All rights to her!***


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay. First of all, I just wanted to thank Ruth M in advance for all her kind and motivating words. This chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you so much!**

 **~Sara**

Clary stared at herself. Everything was in a different dimension. She could see herself clearly, every single thing. She seemed to be surrounded in a golden glow. Everything she saw was pure light. She looked down at her clothes, which were now white robes. She felt wings on her back, flapping. Her eyes were gold, and her hair was blonde. She wasn't herself anymore.

She tried to speak, but all she could do was speak into people's minds. She saw Jon staring at her in awe and disbelief.

 _I love you,_ she tried to say, but she seemed to be incapable of it. She felt suffocated. She could feel things, but she couldn't say it. So many emotions were tugging at her that she was unable to express, if that made sense at all.

She lept from the building, using her wings to get to the ground safely.

" _Clarissa. We must go."_ Raziel said.

" _Please. Let me say goodbye."_ She asked him, pleading with all her might. She had to say goodbye, and she had to do one last thing.

First, she turned to Simon. _My oldest friend,_ she told him, _I love you so much, Si._ She didn't know what else to say, or what to do. To stop her tears, she turned to Magnus.

 _Thank you, Magnus. Thank you for watching me grow up, for guarding me, and for being such an amazing person._ She laughed softly as she made a bottle of glitter appear. Magnus stared at her in shock.

She turned to Alec. _I know you hated me at first, but I truly value our friendship. Please know that. I'm truly grateful. Please tell Isabelle and Jace that I love them both._

Lastly, there was Jon.

She stroked Jon's cheek with her hand, a golden tear emerging from her eye. She had to do it, no matter how wrong it was to do so.

If she couldn't have Jon as a lover, she would make him into the brother she never had. Her long, creamy hands started to glow as she whispered an incantation.  
"Capilli rubrum, viridis oculis, quia non est conversus in Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern malorum granatorum meorum. A me frater meus diliget, non despicies." The glow from her hands burst onto Jon's chest, and seemed to be absorbed.

Jon gasped in shock as he saw himself in the mirror that Clary summoned. His hair was turning red from the roots, but the blonde hair that Clary loved was still there, at the tips. His obsidian eyes turning emerald, and the tightness of his face gone. He looked normal. He looked human. Clary had given up some of the humanity she had left in her, the color of her eyes, her hair, and some of her life into Jon.

She hoped that he could be a better, kinder person. She hoped for so many things, and she would make sure from heaven that they would come true.

" _Clarissa, we must go."_ Ithuriel's voice boomed through the field. She looked into Jon's eyes, and nodded. She silently made a promise. A promise that would be honored in the years to come.

"Clary, wait!" Jon called, but Clary couldn't leave. She was now Clarissa Angelus Morgenstern. She had to go to the heavens. That was the only place where she could see Jon next.

Clary followed the angels towards the sky. Jon watched them until nothing was left of them, like they never existed.

But there was always going to be a part of her in him. They were in fact, soulmates.

They were two hearts, longing for one another, but never able to reach each other.

Jon stood there, the shock of the whole thing not reaching his brain.

 **1 week later.**

The loss of Clarissa Morgenstern shook the whole Shadow World. The Clave was also shocked, but not in a good way. They wanted to now how Clary became an angel, and how on Earth she was allowed to go to the heavens.

Everybody saw her has a hero, both downworlders and shadowhunters.

Seeing this, Alec, the head of the New York Institute, decided to construct her a monument, in honor of everything that she did, and what a kind person she was.

The one who was most devastated by her turn was Jonathan. He was now the brother that she had wanted, and he was grateful, but all he wanted to do was be with Clary.

Sometimes, when Jon looked up into the sky, it seemed like he could feel Clary there with him.

 **A month passed.**

Jon was going to ascend. Not in the normal way. He was just going to drink from the Mortal cup once more as he did when he was twelve, and recite Raziel's oath of Shadowhunters.

"I hereby swear,

I will be Raziel's Sword, extending his arm to strike down evil.

I will be Raziel's Cup, offering my blood to our mission.

I will be Raziel's Mirror; when my enemies behold me, let them see his face in mine.

I hereby promise:

I will serve with the angels' courage.

I will serve the angels' justice.

And I will serve with the angels' mercy.

Until such time as I die, I will be Nephilim.

I pledge myself in Covenant as a Nephilim, and I pledge my life and my family to the Clave of Idris." Jon said. He reached for the cup and drank, feeling the angel's blood burn away his demonic blood.

How much time had passed? Clary didn't know. She wanted to go back to Earth, but no matter how many times she tried, her wings drew her back up to the heavens.

She had a lot to learn. There were much more angels that she thought there were.

She'd met Adriel, Ambriel, Amriel, Anael, Arariel, Ariel **(yep, that exists. I read it in the codex!)** , Asmodei, Atheed, Barachiel, Camael, Cassiel, Dumah, Eremiel, Gabriel, Gadreel, Gagiel, Hadraniel, Haniel, Harahel, Harut, Israfiel, Jahoel, Jegudiel, Jeheul, Jerahmeel, Jophiel, Khamael, Lailah, Malik, Marut, Metatron, Michael, Moroni, Munkar, Muriel, Nakir, Nuriel, Pahaliel, Penemue, etc…..

There was nothing to do except sit and do nothing. She would have to do that for millenia! She was already tired of it, and who knew? She might have been here for only a few seconds!

"Malik, what year is it?" She asked quickly, praying that it wasn't something like 4000000.

"It is 2018, Clarissa. You have only been here for a month."

Clary sighed in relief, but after that, sighed, realizing that if time in the heavens was that slow, she would be bored out of her mind.

"What exactly...do angels do?" Clary asked, tugging at her golden locks.

"We watch over mankind." Was the only response she got. Shouldn't they be sick of it too? They'd been here since the beginning of time.

She tried to ask another question, but Ithuriel interrupted her.

"Clarissa, if you are not going to help, please, don't talk. We had no choice but to bring you here, or just let you die. We chose to give you immortality."

"That's exactly what I didn't want! I liked my human life, and I would rather be dead than spend another day in this fucking place!" She exclaimed. She wanted to go back down to the mundanes, at least.

Ithuriel just shook his head. "Take her into the room."

"What room?" She asked quickly, she tried to move her hands, but they were covered by what seems to be invisible handcuffs. She was thrown into a dark room, possibly the darkest in this dimension.

"The handcuffs will come off when you're ready to understand your duties." With that, the door was slammed shut.

She didn't know what to do. She was an angel in this lifetime, but what if she could be reborn as a mundane?

 _Is this really what you want to choose?_ She asked herself. It was, but she was only doing it for Jon. If she couldn't be with Jon, she would just stay here.

She used her abilities to create a shell of the woman she used to be. It looked just like her, just without a soul. She had to put her soul into the body, and then allshe had to do was teleport her to Jon's doorstep, and she would be able to be with him.

She quickly scribbled a note that said,

It's Clary. I'm Clary. I'm back Jon.

He would know just by what she called him that it was her.

 **Did ya people really think that I wouldn't give Clary and Jon the happily ever after they deserve? Tell me what you thought of this, guys. Is it bad? Is it good?**

 **By the way if any of you want to check out my original stories, my Wattpad account is S-6123. I haven't posted anything yet, but I have a chapter ready!**

 **Okay. Now that I think of it, it's time to brainstorm some ideas for the sequel to That Was not Expected. I have a lot of ideas, so imma let you people piiick.**

 **Sebastian is reborn from the pits of hell, and has come back for Clary. What happens when he finds Clary, happily married to Alexander Lightwood, with 2 children**

 **So basically, there's now a rule made by the Clave that families are only supposed to have 2 children, do to the overpopulation of Institutes all across the globe. Families with more than 2 children will have to relocate them as mundanes in mundane orphanages. The punishment for breaking this rule is death. Of the child. Crazy, right? What happens when Clary finds out she's pregnant with her 3rd child?**

 **Alec finds out that he has a rare type of demonic disease that has a 2 percent survival rate. At the same time, Sebastian comes back. How will Clary react? Will Alec and Clary's relationship survive?**

 **Clary is woken up at night with nightmares about Sebastian's death. Clary is withdrawn and won't talk to anyone, even Alec. When Sebastian returns, what happens?**

 **Okey. Please decide. Sara out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Woah. Last chapter. I'm actually about to cry right now. The cheesy words will be at the end.**

 **~Sara**

Jon finally felt free of Lilith's influence. Ever since he had spoken the oath of shadowhunters, he had felt free. Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. He still felt like there was a part of him missing, a part of him that needed Clary to function.

He would often stare at the clouds and wonder, _Do you still remember me?_ A whole month had passed and he would still do it.

Of course, he should be healing. He should be forgetting, and he should be getting used to life without her. Every time that he saw himself in the mirror, he would think of her. After all, she did put a part of her soul inside him.

Maybe that was why he wouldn't get better. Maybe.

He slowly walked towards his new apartment, all paid for by the Clave. For some reason, they considered him one of their own as soon as he took the oath and drank from the cup.

He didn't even notice that there was a young woman standing at his doorstep.

Clary had been waiting at Jon's apartment, or what she thought was his apartment. Her visions wouldn't lie to her, would they? The uneasy feeling melted away as soon as she saw a figure with red and white hair coming her way.

For some reason, the uneasy feeling came back in a huge wave. She had made him think that she was living in the heavens as an angel for a whole month without even trying to communicate. What if Sebastian absolutely despised her? Would he even be happy to see her? Did he still have feelings for her the way that she had feelings for him?

Time seemed to slow down as she heard his every footstep. He seemed to be lost in thought as he walked up onto his porch, not even seeing her.

Clary checked herself to see if she was visible. Indeed, she was. She ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly self conscious.

She opened her mouth in shock as she saw that Sebastian was staring at a picture of her, right next to his bed. She watched as he sank down to his knees, picture in hand.

Jon didn't mean to start crying. He did what he always did. Jon went to the drawer right next to his bed, and took out the picture of her. For some reason, it felt like she was gone all over again, and that he was alone.

As he stared at the picture, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. The way her bright red hair was sticking up in some places, and her green eyes were laughing. Of course, the last time he saw her, those eyes were no longer there, and they were sad and miserable.

He knew that Clary wasn't dead. It just felt like she was. Her being gone was consuming his life. He covered his mouth as his silent tears started to roll out of his eyes quicker, coming out as choked gasps of sadness and guilt.

If he hadn't been so stupid, if he had just watched where he was going, if he had just payed attention… His hands were trembling, and the picture was wet from his tears.

He heard a little gasp come from outside, and he stood up quickly.

He opened the door, calling out, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

He saw a flash of red hair from a bush. He was seeing things, or was he? He slowly walked towards the bush, scared of what was going to happen. He stared at the bush, and started to walk away, but a voice interrupted him.

"Wait!" Clary called, reaching her hand out. Jon turned around, and his face paled.

"I-I'm sorry." Jon said quickly. "I'm seeing Clary Morgenstern. Who are you?"

"No, Jon. It's me." Clary said, grabbing his hands in hers.

Jon looked down at his trembling hands, yanking them away from her. "You can't be. I'm having a-another nightmare. No..no. no." He muttered to himself as he clutched his head in his hands. "This can't be happening, she isn't real, Sebastian. She's in the clouds, she's in the clouds."

Clary's heart broke a little as she saw the broken state that Jon was in.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I am 16 years old, I died protecting you, I am real." She replied quickly and sternly she took a deep breath. "If you won't believe me, I understand, but I-I just-" She broke down in tears.

Jon stared into her emerald eyes, matching them with his own. His eyes glistened with tears as he tried to convince himself that she wasn't real, but he couldn't. She was too real. He tilted her chin up and kissed her slowly and softly, as if to convince himself that she wasn't an illusion.

After he kissed her, he started to cradle his body as he muttered softly to himself.

Clary didn't know what to do or what in the world to say. The boy that she loved was with her, and that was okay.

"Are you real?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Clary said, and then she added, "I am reawakened."

The two lovers were together at last, and they didn't need anybody else. Although everything was a bit confusing, the two souls would stay with each other, no matter what on Earth happened.

 **Okay. Time for the overload of cheesiness. PLEASE READ** **!**

 **I love every single one of you all. Thank you for staying with me even though my updating schedule had changed dramatically, and I'm not as active as I was. My life has been very stressing lately, and waking up to see reviews and PMs from you guys just keep me going. I don't think that I would be quite the same without you. You mean everything to me.**

 **Thank you to the people who have followed and favorited this story: Cacau Black, ImaginaryMoonlight(My fucking hero!), Imprisoned Wings, PurpleRose861, TheosKing97, 041024, creed4482, gymratangie(I luv u!), julianspancakes, shadowhuntercat, and the lilcrazygirl. (If I haven't mentioned some of you, please wait.)**

 **You are all equally important to me, but I just wanted to say thanks to couple of you who were just so sweet to me.**

 **Ruth M: You were one of my very first supporters, and I just...I really appreciate everything that you've ever said to me, all the extremely sweet PMs, the kind and motivating reviews, and everything that kept pushing me onward. Thank you for being so amazing.**

 **Lullaby baby rock a by: My very first supporter, and friend. Thank you so so much for motivating me to keep writing through tough times, and encouraging me to continue with my (somewhat) okay writing. I hope everything goes great with you in the writing world my friend! Thank you.**

 **I started out writing 500-word long chapters, thinking that it was amazing, and now here we are. With I think 20 chapters. Just wow. It's been a really fun 4 months, and this fanfic has been a crazy roller coaster. What started as a quick and short fanfic idea turned into something awesome that I really enjoyed writing.**

 **Anyway, what you've probably been waiting for: the sequel to That was Not Expected. Thank you to Ruth M for giving me a new and improved idea(it's a surprise!). The only things that I will reveal is that it basically combines all 4 of the ideas that I had! I will be PMing you all when the sequel comes out, so for a refresher, please go read it(it's very very cringy.)**

 **To think that I'm just some random teen on the internet with actual supporters is just..awesome. Out of my music, school, taekwondo and everything else I do, i think i love writing the best. Also, please check out my Wattpad and story on it: I'm S-6123, and my story is called "Heart's Desire." it's an original!**

 **Okay, I'm done. I think that was longer than the actual chapter. (oooppppps.) Buh-bye and see ya for "Everything is Unexpected!" It will be out in about 2 weeks, so stay tuned!**

 **~Sara**


End file.
